L'appel de la lune
by Lily Wolf
Summary: Beckett disparait laissant son appartement sans dessus-dessous et une grande mare de sang. Trois mois plus tard elle réapparait, mais il y a quelque chose de changé en elle...Elle a l'air plus...animal. Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu lui arriver?.
1. Chapter 1

**L'appelle de la plaine lune**

**Chapitre 1:**

Richard Castle écrivait sur son ordinateur. Il était chez lui, dans son bureau en train d'écrire un énième moment de la vie de Nikki Hard **(N/A: ou Nikki Heat en version US) **quand son téléphone sonna.

Posant son ordinateur sur son bureau, il attrapa son portable.

« Castle.»

« Castle? C'est Esposito »

« Hey comment sa va? On a une affaire? D'habitude c'est Beckett qui m'appelle. »

« Je n'appelle pas un meurtre… »

Le ton de sa voix inquiéta l'écrivain

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe? »

« C'est Beckett…elle a disparue. »


	2. Chapter 2

**L'appelle de la plaine lune**

**Chapitre 2:**

Castle arriva au poste en 15 min à peine, l'air totalement paniqué. Là il trouva Esposito, Ryan, Lanie et le capitaine.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? Comment ça Beckett à disparue? »

« Beckett et moi étions sensées aller boire un verre mais elle voulait rentrer chez elle pour prendre une douche et se changer. Après une heure je l'ais appelée pour savoir ce qu'elle faisait mais elle ne répondait pas, alors je suis passée à son appartement et… »

Lanie coupa son récit et poussa un sanglot. Esposito entoura ses épaules de son bras.

« …Sa porte était ouverte. L'appartement était sans dessus dessous et il y avait du sang…beaucoup de sang… »

Elle cacha son visage dans le cou d'Esposito et pleura. La panique de Castle augmentait de seconde en seconde.

« Mais-mais on est sure que c'était le sang de Beckett? »

« On a vérifié, c'est bien le sang de Beckett » dit Ryan.

Les jambes de Castle se mirent à trembler. Il s'écroula sur la chaise près de lui, les larmes commençant à apparaitre dans ses yeux.

« Et-et son corps…? »

« Aucune trace. » répondit le capitaine.

Castle senti une larme coulée, puis une autre et ainsi de suite.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Bonsoir! J'ai oubliée de vous dire que dans cette fic il y a quelque spoiler de la saison 3. Un tout petit peu... Merci à EmilieVitnux et Huddy in my heart. Vous mavez donnés mes 2 toutes première reviews, et vos messages m'encourage à continuer alors merci. J'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire.****L'appelle de la lune**

* * *

**Chapitre 3:**

Trois mois. Trois mois que Kate Beckett avait disparue et à cause de la grosse mare de sang elle avait été déclarée morte. L'enquête ne menait absolument à rien, et Castle le vivait mal, très mal. Il comprenait maintenant se que pouvait ressentir Beckett à propos de la mort de sa mère.

Il était dans une légère dépression malgré toute l'aide de sa famille et ses amis de la police. Sa relation avec Gina allait mal mais il s'en fichait royalement. La femme qu'il aimait n'était plus la.

Depuis cette terrible nuit, Castle marchait souvent dans New York la nuit. Déambulant ici et là sans réel but, perdu dans ses pensées.

Ce soir là, aux alentour de minuit, il marchait comme à son habitude. Il tourna à un carrefour pour se retrouver dans une ruelle sombre, quand une voix l'interpela.

« Tien, tien que fait un _humain_, seul, aussi tard dans une rue aussi sombre que celle-ci? »

Castle regarda l'homme sans vraiment le voir. Il était pale, avait une beauté mystérieuse et, il devait l'avouer, inquiétante. L'instinct de Castle lui disait de s'en aller sans demander son reste. C'est là qu'il remarqua que cet homme l'avait appelé _humain._

« Ouais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici? » Cette fois ci c'était la voix d'une femme. Elle aussi était mystérieusement magnifique et maintenant l'instinct de Castle lui disait de prendre ses jambes à son cou.

« Je ne fais que me promener » répondit il enfin.

« Vraiment? » fit l'homme « Et bien j'ai bien peur de devoir écourter votre promenade. Vous voyez ma femme et moi nous avons très soif. »

Avant que Castle ne puisse répondre, les visages de l'homme et de sa femme se changèrent. Leurs yeux devinrent noirs et leurs canines s'allongèrent. L'écrivain n'eu même pas le temps de faire un son que la femme le poussa le faisant voler de plusieurs mètres. Il atterrit au sol poussant un grognement de douleur.

Effrayé, il leva les yeux vers ses deux agresseurs ,qui étaient tout sauf humain. Ils s'approchaient de lui avec une lenteur presque sadique.

Soudainement un énorme grognement se fit entendre derrière Castle. Les deux monstres se figèrent alors et se lancèrent un regard inquiet. Castle tourna doucement la tête, et ce qu'il vit le figea sur place.

Un loup d'une taille gigantesque avançait doucement vers lui grognant férocement, montrant ses crocs.

Le loup était brun avec deux taches blanches sur les deux pattes avant et une dans le cou. Il devait être aussi grand qu'un cheval. **(N/A: Genre les loups dans Twilight)**

Lorsque cette bête fut à quelque mettre de lui, Castle ferma les yeux attendant qu'elle ne le dévore. Grande fut sa surprise quand il sentit le loup l'enjamber. Il ouvrit les yeux pour se retrouver en dessous de la créature qui avait redressé la tête, montrant toute sa hauteur à ses deux agresseurs.

Personne ne bougea pendant un instant.

Soudainement le couple attaqua le loup. Celui-ci en fit de même et attrapa l'homme au niveau du cou. Il poussa un cris de douleur. Sa femme attrapa la queue du loup et le lança contre le mur du bâtiment.

Il resta immobile un instant, puis son corps se mit à se transformer. Castle regarda abasourdit le loup qui avait la taille d'un cheval se changer en loup qui se tenait comme un humain, comme un loup-garou. Dans cette forme, il était beaucoup plus menaçant.

La vue de Castle commençait à se brouiller alors que son mal de tête empirait. Il passa une main derrière sa tête pour y découvrir du sang. Il avait dut se cogner dans sa chute. Il ferma le yeux quelque minutes.

« Castle. » fit une nouvelle voix féminine

« Castle. » Cette voix était vraiment familière.

« Kate… »murmura-t-il. Il ouvrit les yeux pour voir le magnifique visage de Kate Beckett.

« Vous vous êtes cogner la tête Castle. Evitez de vous endormir, vous pouvez avoir une commotion. »

« Tu es un ange c'est ça? Un ange gardien. Mon ange gardien…Je ne le mérite pas-tu sais? Je t'avais promis de te protéger, mais j'ai échoué. Et je n'ai même pas eu le temps de dire à quel point je t'aime… »

« Castle… » fit la voix peinée de Kate.

« Je suis désolé Kate, tellement désolé » dit il alors que les larmes noyèrent ses yeux. « Je t'aime tellement Katie… »

« Chute…tout va bien se passer, je te le promet » murmura-t-elle.

Et il ne savais pas pourquoi mais il la croyait.

* * *

**Ok comme vous pouvez le voir j'ai une définition de ce qu'est un loup-garou bien à moi, pour les vampires aussi d'ailleur. En fait je m'aide d'autre film et série en tout genre comme Twilight, Vampire diaries ou encore Van Hellsing. J'espère que sa ne va pas trop vous dérenger sinon dite le moi! bonne soirée **


	4. Chapter 4

**hey! C'est encore moi! Je sais que j'ajoute des chapitres rapidement. La cause est que j'ai déjà écrit une grande partie de cette histoire mais que j'ai eu le courage de la poster que récemment! Merci encore pour ces reviews qui me m'encourage à continuer cette toute première fic. Bonne lecture.**

**L'appelle de la nuit**

**Chapitre 4:**

Lorsque Castle se réveilla, il remarqua qu'il se trouvait dans une chambre d'hôpital. Comprenant que tout ce qui s'était passé n'avait été qu'un rêve, il poussa un soupir de désespoir.

« Richard! » fit sa mère qui avait remarquée qu'il venait de se réveiller.

« Mère, moins fort s'il te plait. Ah ma tête…qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? »

« Tu t'es cogné la tête pendant l'une de tes balades nocturne, que tu vas me faire le plaisir d'arrêter. »

« Papa! »

« Hey, ma puce. »

« Heureusement qu'elle passait par là à ce moment là. as-tu conscience de ta chance? » continua sa mère.

« Attends, de qui tu parles? »

« Tu ne sais pas? »

« Non mère je ne me rappel de rien, qui ma sauvé? »

« Sa doit être moi Castle. »

La bouche de l'écrivain toucha le sol et ses yeux imitèrent la taille de deux balles de tennis lorsqu'il vit la personne à l'embrasure de la porte: Kate Beckett.

Un silence se fit dans la chambre. Castle ne lâchait pas Beckett du regard. Il y avait quelque chose de changé en elle. Elle semblait plus…animal **(N/A: oui je sais c'est comme le résumé)**

« Qu'est-ce qu'il vous ait arrivé? » demanda-t-il brusquement.

Kate ne répondit pas tout de suite. Elle hésita un instant puis entra dans la chambre et s'approcha du lit. Elle fit un petit sourire poli à Martha et Alexie puis retourna son attention vers Castle.

« J'ai été suivie par un homme, cette nuit là. Il m'a violement attaqué à mon appartement et ensuite il ma enlevé. J'ai réussie à m'enfuir. Par chance je passait par là quand vous avez eu votre…accident »

Son histoire sonnait horriblement faux. Elle était même ridicule. Sa le choqua que sa mère et sa fille la croient. Cependant il ne poussa pas. Pour le moment en tout cas. A la place il attrapa sa main dans la sienne.

« Je suis heureux que vous allez bien. »

« Moi aussi. » répondit elle doucement.

Soudainement une décharge électrique les surpris tous les deux, les faisant sursauter. Kate fronça les sourcils et regarda sa main confuse. Castle s'apprêta à dire quelque chose mais le bruit venant du couloir l'en empêcha.

Esposito, Ryan et Lanie entrèrent en trombe dans la chambre pour se figer en voyant Beckett.

« Hey. » dit celle-ci.

Lanie fut la première à se remettre et sauta dans ses bras.

« Oh mon Dieu! Oh mon Dieu! Tu es là! Tu es vraiment là! »

Sous le cou de l'émotion les deux autres lieutenants se joignirent à l'étreinte.

« Putain, on y avait pas cru quand Mme Rodgers nous avait dit que c'était vous qui avait trouvée Castle. » dit Esposito après l'étreinte.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous êtes arrivée? » demanda Ryan

Avant que Kate ne puisse répondre le docteur entra.

« Oulla, c'est quoi tout ce monde? Mr Castle à besoin de repos. Seul sa famille peut rester. »

Kate commença à partir suivant les autres quand Castle attrapa sa main de nouveau. Il fut un instant surpris de l'immense bien-être qu'il ressentit à ce contacte.

« Ne partez pas…S'il vous plait… » murmura-t-il

« Je serai là à votre réveille. » répondit elle sur le même ton.

« Promis? »

« Promis. » Elle s'éloigna alors et sortie de la chambre. Castle sentit un poids dans sa poitrine. Plus elle s'éloignée et plus ce poids se faisait lourd.

Arrivée dans le couloir Kate se tourna vers lui. Son visage trahissait le désespoir et la peine qu'elle ressentait à cet instant. L'écrivain put clairement le voir, elle souffrait. Elle semblait être tiraillait entre la décision de rester près de lui ou de le laisser se reposer. Elle pris alors une grande inspiration et s'en alla.

Avant qu'elle n'atteigne les portes de l'hôpital, Kate fut arrêter par une voix.

« C'était vraiment imprudent ce que tu as fait hier soir. »

« Bonjour Leïla, comment sa va? Moi? Très bien merci. »

« Kate… »

Elle s'arrêta alors de marchait et se tourna vers cette Leïla.

« Qu'est-ce que tu voulais que je fasse? Ils étaient sur le point de le vider de son sang! »

« Il y avait d'autre moyen de le sauver et tu le sais. Tu as mis ton secret en danger. »

« Ecoute, quand j'ai vue qu'il était en danger, je ne sais pas. J'ai pétée un câble, je…Il fallait que je le sauve…j'ai pas réfléchie. »

« Si je te dis sa Kate c'est pour te protéger. »

« Je sais, je sais. »

« Néanmoins… J'ai été impressionnée de la façon dont tu as bottée le cul à ces deux abrutis. »

« Ah oui, vraiment? » sourit Kate.

« Hum-hum » répondit simplement Leïla souriant également. « Tu devrais rejoindre tes collègues maintenant. »

« D'accord »

« On se reverra plus tard Kate. »

* * *

**Le personnage de Leïla Shepard vient de mon imagination. Je l'ai crée il y a longtemps et vous risquez de la retrouver dans plusieur de mes fic. Elle aura un rôle différent, une importance différente mais sa sera toujours la même Leïla. Son nom de famille peut changer selon les fic, mais dans cette histoire c'est Shepard (même si je ne l'ait pas encore mentionner).**

**Le prochain chapitre arrivera bientot si toute fois mes reviews me sont favorable. Bon WE à tous!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Voila le 5ème chapitre! EmilieVitnux merci pour ta reviews. **

**Non Kate n'a pas teansformé Castle...(mais qui sais...? j'ai pas encore fini la fic on verra ou tout cela nous menera.) Leïla faisait référence au fait que Kate se soit montré juste après le combat, elle aurait pue simplement appeler les secours mais non elle s'est montrée. Leïla n'a pas d'attachement à Castle donc elle ne comprend pas pourquoi Kate a courue un tel risque. J'espère que la suite va te plaire aussi.**

**L'appelle de la lune**

**Chapitre 5:**

Quand Castle se réveilla, il remarqua que le poids dans sa poitrine avait disparut. Elle était là. Il ouvrit les yeux et tourna la tête pour voir qu'effectivement Kate Beckett était assise sur une chaise à côté du lit ne le quittant pas des yeux. Elle fini pas se rendre compte qu'il était réveillé, lui fit un sourire, et compressa légèrement sa main qu'elle tenait dans la sienne.

« Salut. » dit elle d'une voix douce.

« Salut. »

« Vous avez bien dormis? »

« Pas mal, mais sa aurait pu être mieux. »

Un silence se fit entre eux, leur mains toujours liées. Personne ne voulait lâcher l'autre de peur de ressentir à nouveau cette douleur.

« Alors, maintenant que nous sommes seul, si vous me racontez ce qui s'est réellement passé? »

Elle le regarda, non surprise qu'il sache qu'elle avait menti. Après tout son histoire semblait tirée par les cheveux.

« Je ne peux pas. » répondit elle simplement.

« Pourquoi? »

Elle eu un petit rire.

« Pour tellement de raisons différentes Castle. »

Castle la regarda un long moment, il examina la jeune femme minutieusement ne laissant aucun petit détaille lui échapper. Kate ne bougea pas d'un pouce, gardant ses yeux sur lui pendant qu'il _l'étudiait. _

« Vous avez changé. » dit il finalement comme si c'était sa conclusion.

« Oui c'est vrai. » Elle ne niait absolument rien ce qui l'étonnait un peu.

« Vous me le direz un jour? »

« Probablement pas… »

« Si vous ne me le dite pas je vais devoir le deviner tout seul. Et je tien à vous prévenir, je travaille avec la police de New York depuis un certain temps déjà. »

« Merci pour cette mise en garde Castle. »

« C'est normal entre amis. » Il se tut un instant avant de reprendre d'une voix sérieuse. « Je finirai par découvrir votre secret Kate. » Il n'y avait aucune menace dans ses propos, juste une promesse. Kate le regarda intensément puis lui fit un petit sourir.

« C'est-ce qu'on verra. »

Castle put sortir de l'hôpital le jour suivant. Il retourna travailler avec la police mais cette fois -ci se n'était pas pour ses recherches. Du moins pas celles de Nikki Hard. Il ne quittait pas Kate d'une semelle. Chaque jours il la regardait, l'observait minutieusement et il pouvait voir des petites choses presque insignifiante qui avaient changées en elle. Presque.

Pour commencer, elle utilisait beaucoup plus ses sens tel que l'odorat, l'ouï ou la vue. Ce qui ne l'aurait pas interpellé si elle n'avait pas entendue le bruit de pas d'un suspect de l'autre côté de sa maison ou alors qu'elle avait sentie l'odeur d'un suspect sur une veste qu'elle n'avait même pas entre les mains. Il lui arrivée aussi de poussait des grognement quand quelque chose l'énervait. Tous les chiens semblaient l'adorer alors que tous les chats la détestaient.

Un jour elle avait été d'une humeur massacrante, elle grognait sur tout ce qui bougeait. Elle avait même failli tuée un suspect qui avait eu le courage (et le malheur) de l'appeler 'poulette'. Elle avait eu également une drôle de réaction lorsqu'elle avait vue le fond d'écran de l'ordinateur d'un suspect qui représenté une plaine lune: elle avait eu un grand sursaut et faisait tout pour éviter de regarder l'image.

Ce jour là, Castle et Beckett étaient partis chercher l'un de leur suspect dans sa maison à la frontière qui séparer New York et le New Jersey. Kate frappa à la porte.

« Alors ces recherches? » demanda-t-elle innocemment.

« Sa avance, des idées se forment. » répondit-il en la regardant fixement cherchant à voir sa réaction. Mais elle se contenta d'acquiescer l'air calme et impassible. La porte s'ouvris brusquement et Kate fut nez à nez avec le canon d'un fusil à pompe.

« Je vous attendez, poulets »

* * *

**Oui je sais ce chapitre est un peu cour mais je n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Il fallait que je coupe la sinon sa faisait pas classe... Enfin bref j'espère que sa vous à plus. La suite arrive. Probablement demain. kiss**


	6. Chapter 6

**hey! I'm back! Et voila le 6ème chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Il est un peu plus long que les autres. Au fait j'ai commençais une autre fic sur Mentalist, pour ceux que sa intéresse vous pouvez aller y jeter un cou d'oeil. Cette fic là aussi et du genre surnaturelle.**

**Huddy in my heart: Désolée d'avoir coupé là. Mais voici la suite comme promis. J'espère que tu l'aimera autant que mes autres chapitres.**

**Rafikis: Merci pour ta reviews, j'espère que le reste de ma fic va assouvir ta curiosité.**

**Eliel Imlaris: Merci pour ton encouragement, voici la suite en éspérant que sa te plaise.**

**L'appelle de la lune**

**Chapitre 6:**

Kate et Castle furent entraînés à l'intérieur et attachés à une chaise l'un à côté de l'autre.

« Ne bougez pas, Jake arrive. »

L'écrivain et sa muse échangèrent un regard se demandant qui était ce Jake. Quelques minutes plus tard un homme musclé entra dans la pièce. Son odeur percuta Kate de plein fouet qui tourna la tête brusquement vers lui. Non, ce n'était quand même pas un…L'homme, que Kate présumait être Jake, huma l'air et se tourna ensuite vers Kate surpris mais abordant un large sourire.

« Ils engagent des gens comme nous maintenant à la police? » dit il à Beckett. Celle-ci poussa un grognement pour toute réponse. Jake s'esclaffa.

« Tu pourrais facilement te défaire de tes liens tu sais, je ne voit par pourquoi tu n'a pas tenter de t'échapper. Tu aurais pue neutraliser Mike ici présent en deux seconde. » Il regarda alors Castle et sourit. « Oh je vois, tu ne veux pas que ton petit ami soit au courant. Hum je comprend. Ne t'en fais pas c'est pas comme ci il allait sortir d'ici vivant. »

« Je vous interdit de le toucher! » s'écria-t-elle grognant folle de rage.

Les hommes de la pièce furent surpris d'une telle réaction, y compris Castle (surtout Castle). Puis la compréhension se lut sur le visage de Jake.

« Ohhh j'ai compris. C'est ton imprégné c'est ça? » Il commença à rire « Oh je sens qu'on va bien s'amuser! Tu vois beauté je ne me suis jamais imprégné mais j'imagine que le voir mourir…sa va faire un peu souffrir non? »

Kate ne pouvait répondre. Elle était littéralement paralysée par sa rage et sa peur. Castle suivit l'échange ne comprenant rien alors que Mike semblait plus intéressé par son arme. Jake s'esclaffa encore avant de détacher Castle et de l'attraper par la nuque.

« Détache la. » Ordonna-t-il à Mike qui s'empressa d'obéir.

« Je te conseille pas de faire quoique se soit chérie, sinon je brise le cou de ton petit copain. » Menaça Jake et lui faisant un sourire moqueur que Kate rêvait de pouvoir lui arracher.

Ils allèrent dans la clairière derrière la maison. Jake se tourna vers Mike. « Reste ici avec elle, au moindre mouvement tu la bute. »

Mike acquiesça tandis que Jake, en compagnie de Castle, s'éloigna d'eux. Arrivés à une cinquantaine de mettre Castle se dégagea et frappa Jake au visage. Celui-ci bougea à peine alors que Castle pensait s'avoir cassé la main. Il regarda alors Jake qui le regardais les yeux plein de rage, tremblant de tout son corps.

« Mais pour qui tu te prend? Pathétique petit humain! Tu n'est qu'un insecte comparé à moi! » Ses grognements et ses tremblements devenaient de plus en plus fort. Sentant qu'il était sur le point d'exploser, Castle se recula. Il eu tout juste le temps de faire quelque pas en arrière que Jake explosa et se changea en énorme loup gris.

'Oh mon dieu! Ce n'était pas un rêve!' Pensa Castle choqué et apeuré. Lorsqu'il vit le loup gris, Jake, s'approchait de lui menaçant, il tourna les talons et courut.

« Non! » cria Kate qui avait assistée à toute la scène. Elle donna alors un violent cou à Mike qui s'écrasa contre le mur et enfin le sol inconscient.

« Castle! » cria-t-elle alors qu'elle commença à courir vers lui et donc vers le loup.

'Non mais elle est folle!' Pensa Castle. « Kate non! Sauve toi! »

Mais elle n'écoutait pas et continuait à lui foncer dessus. Il tomba littéralement de choque lorsqu'elle se changea en loup brun déchirant ses vêtements et continuant à courir vers lui. Castle était maintenant au sol au milieux de deux loup géant. Il ferma les yeux, mais les rouvrit quand il sentit le loup brun, Kate, sauter au dessus de lui pour se retrouver en face du loup gris grognant férocement.

C'est là que Castle reconnut le loup brun. C'était ce même loup brun qui l'avait sauvé de ses deux agresseurs cette nuit la. C'était Kate qui l'avait sauvée. Cela expliquait absolument tout. Toutes les pièces du puzzle s'assemblèrent dans sa tête. Oh mon dieu, oh mon dieu, oh mon dieu. Il secoua la tête puis reporta son attention à ce qui se passait devant lui.

Les deux loups se grognaient dessus faisant des cercles, d'un sens puis d'un autre. Ils ne se lâchaient pas regard se préparant à parer toute attaque de l'autre. Castle ne put s'empêcher un léger cris de douleur et de surprise lorsqu'il se coupa la mais sur un bout de verre au sol. Cela poussa Kate à tourner les yeux brièvement vers lui. C'est tout se qu'attendais Jake.

Il lui sauta soudainement dessus et la mordit au niveau du cou. Kate poussa un geignement de douleur puis lui donna un violent cou de tête le forçant à lâcher sa prise. Ils se sautèrent dessus immédiatement après. La bataille faisait rage. Kate enfonça alors ses crocs dans la patte de Jake. Il eu un grognement de douleur puis la repoussa.

Les deux loups se regardèrent alors immobiles. C'est alors qu'ils se changèrent en loup-garou. Ils se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre immédiatement après la fin de leur transformation. La bataille n'en fut que plus violente. Maintenant en plus de se mordre et de se griffer, ils se donnaient des cou de points et des prises en tout genre.

Jake était un loup-garou fort et imposant mais Kate était plus rapide, plus agile et surtout elle s'avait très bien se battre. Il ne lui à pas fallu beaucoup de temps pour mettre Jake à genoux dos à elle et dans un mouvement rapide, de lui briser la nuque.

Le corps de Jake repris forme humaine et s'écroula au sol, inerte et nu.

Castle ne bougeait pas d'un poil, trop choqué et effrayé pour faire quoique se soit. Finalement Kate tourna sa grosse tête de loup-garou vers lui. Le regard bleu de Castle rencontra ceux vert clair de Kate. Voyant son expression, elle eu un soupire puis s'approcha de lui doucement. Castle la voyant arriver vers lui se mit debout mais ne bougea pas. Arrivée à sa hauteur, elle tira sur sa veste. Sa sortit l'écrivain de sa léthargie, et il ôta sa veste et la lui tendit. Kate la passa autour de ses larges épaules puis se dirigea vers ses vêtements déchirés tout en reprenant sa forme humaine. Lorsqu'elle fut au niveau de ses vêtements elle mit la veste de Castle correctement pour cacher sa nudité. Elle ramassa alors son téléphone portable.

« Leïla? C'est Kate, j'ai besoin que tu viennes me chercher. J'ai eu une altercation avec un autre loup-garou…Oui c'est moi qui ait gagné. D'accord. » Elle lui indiqua l'adresse avant de raccrocher et de se tourner vers Castle qui n'avait toujours pas bougé.

« Castle… » commença-t-elle faisant un pas vers lui anxieuse. Mais il recula. Kate n'assailli même pas de cacher sa peine à ce geste. Ce qui le fit sentir mal.

« Castle…Rick je…Je ne vous ferai aucun mal…Je ne le pourrais jamais. » murmura-t-elle en fixant le sol.

« Vous-vous êtes quoi exactement? Une sorte de…loup-garou? »

« Oui. » répondit-elle simplement.

« Cette nuit là, c'était vous n'est-ce pas? Ce loup brun? »

« Oui c'était moi. » Il n'y avait aucune raison de nier, il avait tout vu.

« Je…enfin comment…? »

« C'est une longue histoire Castle et je vous promet de tout vous raconter mais plus tard d'accord? »

Castle s'apprêta à protester quand une belle jeune femme arriva. Sa devait être cette Leïla.

« Kate, » fit celle-ci « Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprend pas dans: il faut que tu reste discrète? »

Castle la regarda un instant, elle avait les même caractéristiques que ceux qui l'avait agresser il y à quelques semaine de ça.

« J'ai pas vraiment eu le choix. » grommela Kate en fronçant les sourcils. Leïla se dirigea vers le corps inerte de Jake.

« Vous êtes un loup-garou vous aussi? » lui demanda Castle sans réfléchir.

Elle le fixa un instant et Castle eu la mauvaise impression qu'elle lisait son âme. Finalement elle répondit.

« Non, je suis un vampire. »

Castle failli s'étouffer avec sa salive.

« Un vam-vampire? » balbutia-t-il regardant Kate qui lui lança un petit sourire plein de compassion.

« Oui, tout comme le couples qui vous à attaqué l'autre nuit. » avoua-t-elle.

Il se contenta d'hocher la tête trop choqué pour faire autre chose.

« Tu ferais peut-être mieux de le ramener chez lui Kate » dit Leïla

« Non attendez! » s'écria l'écrivain. « Je ne peux pas rentrer chez moi sans savoir ce qui se passe! »

Les deux femmes échangèrent un regard.

« Il à l'air de le prendre mieux que toi. » fit Leïla.

« Parce que sa ne lui arrive pas directement. » réplica Kate.

A ce moment là d'autre personnes arrivèrent. A première vu Castle présuma qu'il s'agissait d'autres vampires.

« Ah vous voila! » s'exclama Leïla en s'approchant d'eux. « J'ai besoin que vous vous occupiez de ce loup là et aussi que vous faite oublier ce qui s'est passé à cette humain la bas. » dit elle en montrant Mike du doigt.

Les vampires acquiescèrent et s'emparèrent du corps et de Mike avant de disparaitre. Elle se tourna ensuite vers Castle et Beckett.

« Et si nous continuions notre conversation chez moi? »

* * *

**Ah il est plus long celui la! Je ne suis pas très forte en scenes d'action et de combat donc j'espère que je n'est pas trop foirée celle là. J'attend vos reviews avec impatience. La suite arrivera sans doute ce soir ou au pire demain. Bisoux à tous et bon dimanche.**


	7. Chapter 7

**hey c'est encore moi. Voila le 7 ème chapitre comme promis. Un merci particulier à Eliel. Ta reviews m'encourage à continuer et merci pour tes conseilles. Pour l'orthographe...sa risque d'être plus difficile! lol mais je vais faire mon possible.**

**L'appelle de la lune**

**Chapitre 7:**

Leïla vivait dans un manoir en pleine banlieue. **(N/A: je ne sais pas s'il existe des manoirs dans la banlieue de NY mais on va faire comme si.)** Bien que le manoir était très beau, l'atmosphère qui s'en dégagé était…flippant. Castle ne put s'empêcher de penser à qu'elle point c'était cliché: un vampire qui vit (enfin façon de parler) dans un manoir qui fait peur.

Elle les fit s'assoir dans le salon puis se dirigea vers une sorte de placard, qui à l'intérieur ressemblait à un frigo et se servit un verre avant de les rejoindre. Castle avala bruyamment sa salive quand il regarda le liquide rouge dans son verre.

« Je présume que ce n'est pas du vin? »

Le vampire lui lança un regard amusé et lui fit un sourire moqueur.

« Vous présumez bien Castle. Je vous proposerez bien quelque chose à boire mais j'ai peur de n'avoir que du O-, A+ et du AB-. A moins que vous me proposez vos services. C'est toujours meilleur le sang frais.»

Le cœur de Castle manqua un battement et il secoua activement la tête négativement. Kate lança un regard réprobateur au vampire et grogna légèrement. Leïla leva les mains en signe soumission un sourire amusé toujours aux lèvres.

« D'accord, d'accord j'arrête. Bon alors, qui commence? Toi ou moi? » Demanda-t-elle à Beckett.

« Je vais le faire. » répondit celle -ci. Elle pris une grande inspiration pour se donner du courage puis se tourna vers Castle.

« La nuit de ma disparition, J'étais sensée aller rejoindre Lanie à un bar après m'être changée chez moi. Sur la route jusqu'à mon appartement, un homme ma suivit. Je l'ai ignorée mais il ne lâchait pas l'affaire. Je l'ais menacée disant que j'était lieutenant de police, mais il n'en avait rien à faire. Arrivée à mon immeuble, je lui ais donnée un cou de point. C'est là où il à commençais a trembler. Il semblait tellement en colère… J'ai courue jusqu'à mon appartement mais il ma rattrapé sans grande gène. Et là…il s'est transformé en loup et il ma mordu à l'épaule. Il m'aurait tué si Leïla n'était pas arrivée. »

« Je suivais ce loup-garou depuis un certain moment, il se faisait un peu trop remarqué. La reine, Nora, elle-même ma demandée, avec l'accord de Lucas de le surveiller et de le neutraliser si nécessaire. » Continua Leïla. Bien que Castle n'avait aucune idée de qui pouvait bien être cette reine Nora et se Lucas, il la laissa continuer sans interrompre. « Je l'ais tuée, mais c'était trop tard pour Kate. Il lui avait déjà injecter son ''venin'', elle commençais déjà à ce transformer. »

« Attendez les loups-garous ont un venin? » demanda Castle.

« C'est un peu comme une deuxième salive. La première, normale, est utilisée pour soigner les blessures et l'autre, qu'on appelle venin, est utilisée pour transformer un humain en loup-garou. » expliqua Kate.

« Wow, c'est cool de pouvoir se soigner rien qu'avec sa salive. » remarqua Castle.

« Oh sa ne sert pas qu'à ça. » intervint Leïla avec un sourire. Castle regarda Kate confus mais elle détourna le regard rougissante. Le sourire du vampire s'agrandit avant qu'elle ne réponde.

« Vous voyez Castle, contrairement à ce qu'on croit, les loups-garous aussi aiment boire du sang. Néanmoins pour de différentes raisons. Nous, nous buvons du sang pour nous nourrir, se soigner, pour vivre en quelque sorte. Pour les loups-garous boire du sang c'est…un acte…plus ou moins sexuel. »

Le rougissement de Kate s'intensifia légèrement.

« Bien qu'un loup ne peux utiliser son venin que lorsqu'il est transformé, il peut utiliser sa salive de guérison quand il est humain donc…les morsures ne posent pas de problème…il suffit de les…lécher après pour les guérir. » repris Leïla.

« Et heu…c'est seulement entre…loups? » demanda Castle.

« Non sa peut être avec un humain, même avec un vampire. Pourquoi Castle, vous êtes intéressé? »

« Qu-quoi? Mais non! »

« Vous en faite pas Castle, la morsure est comme celle d'un vampire, au début sa fait un peu mal mais après… »

« Leïla sa suffit. » intervint Kate. Elle se contenta de rire tandis que Castle tenta de reprendre constance.

« Je croyais que les loups-garous et les vampires se faisaient la guerre. » fit il.

« C'était le cas, pendant plusieurs décennies. » répondit le vampire. « Mais nous sommes en…paix, depuis un peu plus de deux milles ans. Après l'intervention d'un certain J-C »

« Heu, Jules César? »

« Je pensait à un autre J-C. Vous savez celui qui à marché sur l'eau, rendu la vue à un aveugle… »

« Comment vous…comment vous savez tout ça? »

« Premièrement par ce que c'est un fait historique. Tous les vampires et les loups-garous sont au courant, le jour où la reine des vampire, Nora, à serrée la main au chef des loups-garous de l'époque, Altaïr. Et enfin deuxièment, parce que j'était présente. »

Castle s'étouffa avec sa salive.

« Mais enfin vous avez qu'elle âge? »

« 2059 ans. » sourit Leïla

« Mais-vous-je…vous êtes plutôt bien conservée… » Cela fit rire Leïla.

« On peut revenir à notre histoire? » Coupa Kate un peu agacée.

« Oui tu as raison. Où en étais-je? Ah oui, donc Kate commençait déjà à se transformer. Je refusais de la tuer, mais je ne pouvais pas non plus prendre le risque de la laisser seule. »

« Pourquoi ça? »

« Les nouveaux nés vampires ont besoins de temps pour contrôler leur soif. Pour les loups-garous c'est la même chose sauf que pour eux c'est leur tempérament qu'ils doivent apprendre à contrôler. A la moindre petite contrariété ils peuvent pété un câble et buter tout ce qui bouge. »

« C'est pour ça que vous avez disparue pendant ces trois long mois. » dit Castle à Beckett. Celle-ci se contenta d'hocher la tête.

« Sa aurai pu être pire, normalement un loup met six à dix mois avant de pouvoir se contrôler. Kate n'a eu besoin que de deux mois et demi. »

« Deux mois et demi? Mais vous êtes partie trois mois. »

« Je ne pouvais pas prendre le risque de revenir comme ça et perdre le contrôle. De plus il me fallait du courage avant de pouvoir vous affronter. Alors pendant deux semaines je vous ais suivie de loin. Sa peut paraitre bizard d'avoir fait ça mais en fin de compte j'ai eu raison vu ce qui vous ait arrivé avec ces deux vampires. »

Castle resta silencieux pendant un moment. Puis quelque chose que lui avait dit Jake lui revint en mémoire.

« Oh! Le loup de tout à l'heur à dit que j'était votre imprégné. C'est quoi? » demanda l'écrivain à sa muse. Celle-ci rougit et détourna le regard tandis que Leïla ouvrit grand les yeux de surprise, un énorme sourire aux lèvres.

« Vraiment? Oh, oh, oh Kate! Les prochains jours vont vraiment être intéressant! »

« Je-je vous expliquerez plus tard Castle, on dois y aller. »

Kate le reconduisit chez lui après avoir fait un arrêt au commissariat.

« Vous voulez monter un instant? »

« Vous êtes sur de le vouloir? » Demanda Kate, se souvenant du moment où il avait eu peur d'elle. Elle ne pouvait qu'imaginer comment il allait réagir vise à vis de sa mère et sa fille.

« Je sais que vous ne me ferez jamais de mal. Ni à ma famille d'ailleurs. Je vous fais confiance Kate, avec toute mon âme et mon cœur. »

Elle ne répondit pas et hocha simplement la tête tellement les émotions qu'elle ressentait étaient fortes. Entrant dans le loft, ils virent Martha et Alexie préparer le dîner.

« Ah Richard! Oh, lieutenant Beckett. »

« Bonsoir Martha, Alexie. »

« Bonsoir Kate, vous restez pour dîner? » demanda l'adolescente.

« Si sa ne dérange personne… »

« Ne dîtes pas de bêtises ma chère, vous êtes toujours la bienvenue. Ce soir c'est du porc à la Thaïlandaise! »

Ils mangèrent tous dans la bonne humeur parlant de tout et de rien.

« Bon dieu lieutenant! Vous en avait repris deux fois! Vous aviez vraiment un appétit de loup! » s'exclama Martha.

La concernée et Castle échangèrent un regard.

« Heu oui, j'ai un…métabolisme spécial…Il faut l'entretenir. »

Alexie, qui était à côté de Kate, posa sa fourchette touchant brièvement la main du lieutenant.

« Wow Kate, votre peau est brulante, vous n'êtes pas malade au moins? » demanda la petite Castle inquiète. **(N/A: Oui je sais sa rappelle beaucoup un autre film avec des vampires et des loups-garous, mais j'en ais besoin pour l'histoire alors veuillez me pardonner.) **Elle pris la main de Beckett dans la sienne.

« Heu non, c'est juste que…j'ai chaud. » Mentit-elle.

« Enlevez votre veste. »

Kate acquiesça puis retira son vêtement.

« Bon dieu, que vous ait-il arrivé? » s'exclama Martha voyant la cicatrice de la morsure au niveau de son cou et de son épaule. C'était la première fois que Castle la voyait. Elle avait la même couleur que n'importe qu'elle cicatrice et elle était plutôt petite comparé à la taille de la mâchoire d'un loup-garou, et heureusement elle ne ressemblait pas vraiment à une morsure. Un peu quand même.

« Oh, heu…c'était pendant mon enlèvement. » Pour un flic elle avait vraiment du mal pour leur mentir. Elle sentie une main sur sa cicatrice. Elle se tourna pour voir Alexie qui la touchait et la regardait (la cicatrice).

« On dirait une morsure… » fit-elle. « Sa a due faire mal. » ajouta-t-elle d'une voix peinée. Voir tant d'émotion dans les yeux de l'adolescente réchauffa encore plus le cœur de Beckett.

Soudainement une décharge électrique les fit sursauter toutes les deux.

« Oh! Un cou de jus! » s'exclama Alexie avant de se tourner vers sa grand-mère. Kate ne dit rien fronçant les sourcils de confusion. Castle qui avait compris que cette petite décharge était la même que lui-même avait eu à l'hôpital et donc avait un rapport avec la nature de Kate, la regarda sans dire un mot. Il l'entendit murmurer.

« Une imprégnation? Encore? C'est impossible je me suis déjà imprégnée de Castle. A moins que…non c'est impossible…peut-être que… » elle secoua la tête puis se redressa subitement.

« Désolée mais je…je dois vous quitter. On se voit demain Castle. »

Plus tard, dans son bureau, Castle était sur internet. Il alla sur Google et tapa : 'loup-garou, imprégnation'

_« Imprégnation. »_ lit-il. _« Lorsqu'un loup-garou s'imprègne d'un humain, d'un autre loup-garou ou autre, signifie qu'un lien puissant est crée entre ce loup-garou et son imprégné. Le loup-garou a alors un instinct de protection surdéveloppée envers cette personne. La séparation peut-être douloureuse, mentalement et physiquement. Un amour fort et intense les lis tous les deux. Certain pourrait appeler ça des âmes sœurs. _

_Néanmoins il existe une autre forme d'imprégnation qui peut exister pour les loups-garous femelles (Du moins c'est-ce que l'on pense.): C'est l'imprégnation dite maternelle. Le loup-garou crée un lien maternelle puissant avec un enfant que sa soit le sien ou pas. »_

Castle resta immobile un instant. Cela expliquait tout. Ces décharges électrique, ce poids dans la poitrine quand ils étaient séparés.

Kate Beckett et Rick Castle étaient des âmes sœurs.

Un sourire de béatitude s'étira sur ses lèvres.

* * *

**Oh mon dieu! Vous savez que le livre "Vague de Chaleur" sort en France le 10 novembre? Du moins c'est ce que prétant la fnac! En tout cas j'irai le vérifier mercredi! Bonne fin de journée à tous.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey! Bonjour tout le monde! Ce chapitre est un peu plus petit que les autres parce que je n'ai pas eu le temps de faire plus mais je ne pouvais pas ne rien vous donner alors voila!**

**Scotty: je sais que mes premiers chapitres sont un peu court mais si tu fais l'effort de voir mes autres chapitres tu verras qu'ils sont plus long.**

**L'appelle de la lune**

**Chapitre 8:**

Quand Castle arriva au commissariat le jour suivant, il alla directement voir Beckett qui se servait un café dans la sale de repos.

« Hey, on peut se parler? » lui demanda-t-il.

« Heu, oui si vous voulez. »

« C'est à propos d'Alexie. »

« Quoi Alexie? Elle va bien? Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivée? »

Son inquiétude ne l'étonna que de moitié. Il avait lu que le lien maternel serait puissant.e

« Non, elle va bien. Je…Je sais que vous vous êtes imprégnée d'elle hier soir. Sa a crée un lien maternel très puissant entre vous. Et je sais aussi que…vous vous êtes imprégnée de moi à l'hôpital. »

Kate n'aimait pas du tout où aller cette discutions. Elle ne répondit rien et fixa son café.

« Mais se n'est pas la même sorte d'imprégnation n'est-ce pas? »

Kate ne dit toujours rien. Elle ne savait pas quoi dire de toute façon. Il savait. Il savait tout sur l'imprégnation et ces implication. La gravité de la situation la percuta de plein fouet.

« Kate… » murmura-t-il.

Prenant une grande inspiration elle leva ses yeux vers lui.

« Castle je…je ne vous oblige à rien…je…juste…évitez de flirter devant moi et ne m'empêchez pas de voir Alexie, sa serai beaucoup trop dur…Oh, et si vous ou Alexie avait un quelconque problème, venait me voir, je n'ose même pas imaginer comment je réagirai si j'apprenais par un autre que- »

Elle fut brusquement coupée lorsque Castle attrapa son visage de ses mains et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes tendrement. Elle ne put réprimer un gémissement alors qu'elle entoura sa taille de ses bras. La bête en elle lui disait de le faire sien. Elle le lui répétait sans cesse. Encore et encore. Finalement la bête fut la plus forte. Kate arrêta le baiser et Castle put voir ses yeux prendre une couleur vert clair. Elle attrapa ses cheveux d'une main, son épaule de l'autre et plongea dans son cou pour le mordre. Mais elle réussit à s'arrêter au dernier moment. Elle s'écarta alors de lui difficilement poussant des gémissements plaintif.

« Oh seigneur…J'ai failli vous… » Elle ferma les yeux et tenta de calmer ses tremblements.

« Vous-tu voulais me mordre? » demanda Castle excité malgré lui.

« Désolée, c'était un pur instinct… »

« Pourquoi ne la tu pas fait? Ce n'est pas comme si tu allais me transformer. »

« Mordre son imprégné a une différente signification que de mordre quelqu'un d'autre. »

« Comment ça? »

« Si je te mords, je te marquerai. C'est comme si je disais au monde que tu était à moi. C'est une sorte de mariage version Loup-garou. Notre lien sera tellement puissant qu'on pourra ressentir ce que l'autre ressent. »

« C'est parfais! C'est justement ce que je veux. T'appartenir et que tu m'appartienne. »

« Castle…Rick, il n'y aura pas de marche arrière. Tu ne pourras plus être avec qui que se soit d'autre. »

« Kate je ne veux que toi. »

« Et Gina? »

Oups, il l'avait oublié celle là.

« Et Josh? » demanda-t-il alors.

« J'ai rompue avec lui le jour de mon retour. »

Re-oups.

« Huh, elle est à Seattle en ce moment, mais à son retour je te promet de tout mettre en ordre. »

« Alors on reparlera de nous à ce moment là. »

Sur ceux, elle s'en alla avant que Castle ne puisse protester.

Quand il rentra chez lui ce soir là, il fut 'attaqué' par Alexie.

« Papa! Kate n'est pas là? »

« Heu, non. Pourquoi? »

« Non rien, je voulais seulement la voir c'est tout. »

Castle se souvint alors du lien qui l'unissait à Beckett.

« Hey, et si demain on aller déjeuner tous les trois, huh? Et peut-être même dîner à la maison. »

« Sa serai génial! » s'enthousiasma l'adolescente.

« De plus, tu peux toujours l'appeler. »

« Non, je ne veux pas l'embêter. »

« Oh crois moi ma puce. Sa ne sera pas le cas. »

Alexie lui fit un beau sourire puis sortit son portable. Martha et Castle la regarda alors se diriger vers les escaliers.

« Hey Kate! C'est Alexie, je ne vous dérange pas j'espère? »

Sa aurai pu déranger certaine personne de voir son enfant dépendre autant d'une autre personne, et sa aurai dérangé Castle si cette personne n'avait pas été Kate Beckett.

« Elle adore le lieutenant. » dit sa mère. « Elle l'idole littéralement. Par moment je me demande si elle ne l'aime pas plus que Meredith. Et franchement je ne lui en voudrais pas. »

Castle ne répondit pas. Il savait que si le lien qui unissait sa fille et Kate était aussi fort que celui qui le liait au lieutenant alors sa mère aurait raison.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey! Dsl pour le retard! voila le chapitre 9! Bonne lecture.**

**L'appelle de la lune**

**Chapitre 9:**

Le lendemain Castle retrouva Kate à son bureau faisant de la paperasse. Il alla s'assoir sur son siège et personne ne parla pendant un moment. Kate leva alors la tête.

« Tu connais le nom de famille de ce Ashley? »

« Pourquoi? »

Elle parue légèrement embarrassée mais ne répondit pas et continua à le fixer.

« Oh! Tu veux faire des recherches sur lui! » sourit-il.

« Alexie n'a pas arrêtée de parler de lui hier. » répondit Kate sur la défensive. « Je veux juste m'assurer que ma _pup._ soit entre de bonnes mains. »

« Ta quoi? Ta _pup_? »

Kate rougit légèrement.

« Heu, oui c'est…c'est juste un petit surnom pour elle…c'est totalement innocent… » balbutia-t-elle. Castle sentit son cœur gonfler avec tendresse. Il lui fit un doux petit sourire.

« En parlant d'Alexie, elle ta demandée pour le déjeuner? »

« Oui et pour le dîner de ce soir aussi. J'ai dit oui aux deux. Bien évidemment. De toute façon je ne peux pas lui dire non. »

« Parce que c'est ta _pup_? » sourit-il.

« Parce que c'est ma pup. » Ils se regardèrent un moment souriant légèrement, puis Castle caressa doucement sa main brulante qui était poser sur le bureau. Le sentiment de bien-être qu'elle ressentie à ce moment là l'empêcha de faire quoique se soit puis Gina lui revint en mémoire et elle retira sa main. Castle tenta de cacher sa peine. Il comprenait pourquoi elle faisait sa, mais sa n'empêchait pas que sa faisait mal.

« On a pas d'homicide? » Changer de sujet, c'était le mieux à faire.

« Non pas pour le moment. Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu es venus, il n'y à rien à faire ici. »

« Bien sûr que si, je peux t'admirer. »

Kate le regarda, le rouge aux joues, pour voir qu'il était sérieux.

« Castle… »

« Je sais, je sais. Pas avant d'avoir parlé avec Gina. » dit-il déçu. Kate ne voulait pas le repousser sans cesse mais elle ne pouvait pas être avec lui si il était toujours avec Gina, imprégnation ou pas.

Vers 11h50, Beckett qui avait la tête baissée sur ses dossiers, se redressa subitement, faisant sursauter Castle.

« Qu'est-ce que- » C'est là qu'il vit sa fille arriver dans le commissariat. Kate avait due la sentir arriver. Celle-ci s'agrippait d'ailleurs à sa chaise pour s'empêcher d'aller prendre sa pup dans ses bras instinctivement. Les imprégnation était toujours très intenses au début. Bien que par la suite le lien est toujours aussi fort, c'est plus facile de le contrôler. Avec Castle ce n'était pas encore le cas car l'imprégnation qu'elle avait avec lui était différente de celle qu'elle avait avec sa fille. L'imprégnation qu'elle avait avec l'écrivain n'était pas…fini. La création du lien se finissait uniquement après qu'ils s'unissent le plus intimement qui soit.

Lorsque l'adolescente croisa le regard du lieutenant, elle se précipita dans sa direction. Elle enlaça brièvement son père avant de se tourner vers Beckett qui c'était levée et semblait être encore plus tendue qu'un manche à balais. Alexie enroula timidement ses bras autour de sa taille, ressentant enfin la satisfaction qu'elle n'avait pas ressentie depuis plus de deux jours.

Le corps de Kate se détendit et elle retourna l'étreinte sous le regard tendre de Castle si heureux de voir les deux femmes de sa vie si proche l'une de l'autre.

« Bon on y va? » demanda-t-il.

Elles acquiescèrent et se séparèrent pour que Kate puisse mettre sa veste. Ils se dirigèrent alors vers l'ascenseur, Castle entre les deux femmes. Presque arrivés à la sortie de l'immeuble, Alexie poussa son père pour faire en sorte qu'elle soit au centre et attrapa la main chaude de Kate. La petite gène qu'elles ressentirent disparue complètement. A la voiture, à la surprise de tout le monde, Kate lança les clefs à Castle.

« C'est toi qui conduit, moi je monte à l'arrière avec Alexie. »

Castle se contenta de sourire et fit se qu'elle dit tandis que la rousse sembla ravi de cette décision. Ils allèrent dans un petit restaurant simple et s'installèrent à l'écart.

Le déjeuner se passa dans la bonne humeur. Alexie racontait aux adulte se qui se passait au lycée en se moment et ses projets futur. Castle et Beckett parlèrent aussi de leur temps au lycée. Ils rirent ensemble, comme une vrai famille.

Le seul hic fut la serveuse, Cindy, qui était un fan de Castle et le draguer sans vergogne devant Alexie et Kate. Celle-ci c'était retenue pendant tout le repas pour ne pas lui sauter à la gorge. A la fin du repas, Castle, accompagné de ses deux femmes, alla payer.

« Le repas s'est bien passé? » demanda Cindy.

« Oui très bien merci. » répondit Castle en lui tendant sa carte de crédit.

« Il vous faut autre chose? Comme mon numéro par exemple? » demanda-t-elle avec un sourire qu'elle devait penser sexy. L'écrivain grimaça quand il pue sentir Kate littéralement se tendre derrière lui alors qu'elle était à plus d'un mettre de distance.

« Non sa va aller. Moi et ma _famille_ sommes attendus quelque part. » répondit-il en appuyant bien sur le mot famille. Sans attendre de réponse il prit les deux mains des filles et se dirigea vers la sortie. Kate semblait toujours tendue c'est pourquoi Alexie attrapa sa main.

« Sa va Kate? » Au contacte de sa pup elle se détendit.

« Oui sa va, ne t'en fais pas pour moi pup. »

« Pup? »

Oups, c'était sortie tout seul.

« Heu, oui c'est un petit surnom que j'ai pour toi. J'espère que sa te dérange pas c'est sortie tout seul. »

« Sa me dérange pas du tout, au contraire sa me fait grand plaisir. C'est juste que c'est un peu bizard comme surnom. Pup. Bizard mais je l'adore. » sourit-elle.

Kate soupira intérieurement de soulagement. Ils accompagnèrent l'adolescente au lycée avant de retourner au poste.

Vers 19h Kate toqua à la porte du loft de Castle. C'est sa fille qui lui ouvrit et bien qu'elles s'étaient quittées seulement 3h30 avant elle lui sauta dans les bras. Kate répondit avec plaisir à l'étreinte avant de rentrer. Martha alla l'enlacer brièvement.

« Oh lieutenant Beckett, voulez vous un verre de vin? »

« Avec plaisir Martha, mais s'il vous plait appelez moi Kate. »

En la voyant Castle lui fit un grand sourire. Elle le lui rendit alors qu'elle senti des papillons dans son ventre. Elle accepta alors le verre que lui présentait Martha.

« Merci. » dit-elle avant de prendre une petite gorgée.

« Allez vous assoir mesdames je m'occupe de tout. » leur dit Castle. Elles allèrent donc toutes les trois s'installer et commencèrent à parler quand quelqu'un entra dans le loft.

« Rick! Je suis rentrée! »

Uh-oh.

« Gi-Gina? Tu-tu rentres plus tôt que prévu. »

« Oui la représentation du livre à pris moins de temps que j'ai crue. » Elle lui sauta dessus et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Kate, qui avait assistée à toute la scène avec Martha et Alexie, étouffa de moitié un grognement, serra ses points et contracta sa mâchoire. C'est la que Gina remarqua sa présence.

« Oh Lieutenant Beckett, je n'attendais pas à vous voir ici. »

« Moi non plus. » grommela-t-elle alors qu'elle s'était relevée et rapprochée avec Martha et Alexie.

« Heu, oui je l'ais invitée à dîner à la maison. » avoua Alexie enroulant ses bras autour de celui de Kate.

« Alexie! » s'exclama la blonde en prenant l'ado dans ses bras l'obligeant à couper contacte avec Kate. Celle-ci serra encore plus des points. 'Ma pup.' pensa-t-elle.

Toujours coincée dans les bras de Gina, Alexie lança un regard gêné et un peu peiné à Beckett, surement à cause du lien et du faut que la blonde l'écrasait contre sa poitrine.

Elle laissa échapper un petit gémissement plaintif, tout juste assai fort pour de l'ouï de loup-garou de Kate l'entende.

Cela fit perdre tout contrôle à Kate.

« Lâchez la. » grogna-t-elle alors que son corps commença à trembler.

« Excusez moi? »

« Vous êtes bouchée ou quoi? J'ai dit lâcher ma pup tout de suite! » Les tremblements devenaient de plus en plus violent.

« Kate… » dit Castle qui tentait de la calmer sachant très bien ce qui était en train de se passer.

« Non mais pour qui vous vous prenez? » s'injuria Gina. « JE suis la petite amie de Rick. Si il y a une personne qui se rapproche plus de la belle-mère d'Alexie ici c'est moi! »

Le grognement qui s'en suivie fit sursauter tout le monde sauf Castle qui commençait à paniquer sentant la transformation arriver. Kate ferma les yeux, pour essayer de se calmer. Mais rien à faire. La bête était lâchée. Elle ouvrit brusquement les yeux qui étaient devenus vert clair.

Cela fit tilt dans la tête de Castle, elle allait se transformer.

« Reculez! » cria-t-il aux autres. Il attrapa sa mère et sa fille pour les placer derrière lui et Gina à côté.

Il ne se passa rien pendant cinq secondes puis le déchirement des vêtements de Kate se fit entendre et en un clin d'œil un loup brun géant apparut devant eux faisant tomber plusieurs meubles au passage.

« Kate je t'en supplie, calme toi… » fit la voix désespérée de Castle. Mais le loup avait les yeux braqués sur la blonde.

Kate poussa un grognement puis sauta sur Gina.

**_pup:_ c'est un mot anglais qui veux dire chiot, bébé chien, louvetaux. Je voulais un surnom qui montre l'affection de Kate pour Alexie et qui a un rapport avec sa nature de loup-garou. Je ne voyais pas Kate l'appeler mon chiot ou mon louvetaux alors je suis aller voir les anglais.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Voila le chapitre 10 désolée pour ce léger délai. Oui je sais que c'était un peu cruelle de finir le chapitre précédent comme ça...**

**Sa fait longtemps maintenant que je lis des fic et si vous saviez combien de fois j'ai été frustrée à cause d'auteur qui finnissait leur chapitre de cette manière. Et la j'ai pue me vanger en vous faisant subir la même chose! MOUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA *rire de evil women***

**L'appelle de la lune**

**Chapitre 10:**

Elle fut cependant percutée en plein vol, et se fit plaquer au sol. Elle leva la tête pour voir Leïla, le visage vampirique (yeux noires et canines qui sortent.), la maintenir par terre.

« Beckett, calme toi! »

Mais le loup ne fit que grognais et donna un violent cou de tête au vampire, la faisant valser contre le mur laissant un joli trou. Kate se redressa sur ses pattes et se tenta de nouveau de se jeter sur Gina mais Leïla l'attrapa par le cou, enroulant ses bras autour de celui-ci.

Les loups-garous étaient des créatures puissante, mais Leïla était un vieux vampire. Elle avait plus de deux milles ans et elle avait même rencontrée un certain J-C de Jérusalem. Et plus un vampire était vieux et plus il était puissant. C'est pourquoi, Leïla Shepard arrivait, non sans avec du mal, à retenir Kate même si celle-ci tentait de se dégager comme une enragée.

« Bordel Beckett! Calme toi! »

Mais il n'y avait rien à faire. Elle n'était pas surprise pourtant. Kate était un loup-garou depuis moins de 4 mois et elle s'était imprégnée par une mais deux fois! Il fallait bien que sa pète un jour ou l'autre. Elle était en train de se dire qu'elles allaient rester comme ça toute la nuit quand un murmure se fit entendre.

« Kate… » murmura Alexie. « Arrête s'il te plait…tu me fait peur. »

Le loup s'immobilisa immédiatement. Leïla relâcha doucement sa prise au cas où elle attaquerai de nouveau. Mais Kate était figée sur pace. Quelque chose en elle avait explosé. Elle regarda dans la direction de l'ado, pour la voir serrée contre son père, les larmes sur ses joues, l'air effrayée.

Le cœur de Beckett se brisa en mille morceaux. Sa pup avait peur d'elle. D'elle. Elle était vraiment un monstre. Une larme coula sur sa fourrure brune suivie d'une autre. Elle se mit debout et le vampire en fit de même au cas où.

Il fallait qu'elle sorte. Qu'elle s'en aille loin, très loin d'ici et surtout très loin d'eux. Elle ne pouvait même pas les regarder en face. Sachant très bien qu'elle ne pourrait pas redevenir humaine avant quelques heures et qu'elle ne pourrai pas sortir comme sa, elle changea de forme pour devenir un loup d'une taille relativement normale. (Un peu plus grand peut-être.)

« Kate… » commença Castle sachant qu'elle voulait partir. Mais elle l'ignora et s'enfuit par la porte d'entrée, précédemment ouverte par Leïla.

« Kate! » s'écria l'écrivain et commençant à la suivre. Il fut néanmoins arrêté par Leïla.

« Non Castle, vous êtes probablement l'une des dernière personne qui puisse l'aider. »

Elle la retrouva plusieurs heures plus tard, chez elle, assise au plein milieux du salon, nue, les bras autour de ses genoux pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps. Le vampire s'approcha doucement et s'assailli près d'elle sans dire un mot. Kate la remercia silencieusement pour ça. Au bout d'un moment ses sanglots se calmèrent.

« Tu m'as fait suivre depuis le début? »

« Oui. Et j'ai eu raison apparemment. »

Kate resta silencieuse.

« Kate je ne pouvais pas prendre le risque de laisser un loup-garou de trois mois sans surveillance surtout quand il à un métier comme le tiens et quand il s'est imprégné. Deux fois. »

« Tu aurais du me tuer cette nuit la. »

« Ne dis pas n'importe quoi… »

« Je suis un monstre! »

« Hey! » dit Leïla fermement en attrapant son visage avec ses deux mains. « Ecoute moi bien, j'ai deux milles ans Kate. Deux milles ans. Durant mon existence j'en ai vu des monstre. J'en ai même été un pendant quelques temps. Et crois moi quand je te dis que tu es l'être le plus pure que je connaisse. »

Les sanglots de Kate reprirent.

« Ils ne voudront plus jamais me voir. » pleura-t-elle.

« Tout rentrera dans l'ordre Katie. Je te le promet. » rassura Leïla. « Et ne t'en fais pas pour cette Gina, je l'ai hypnotisée pour qu'elle oublie tout ce qui s'est passé. Par contre Castle ma supplié pour que je ne fasse pas la même chose avec sa mère et sa fille. »

Kate se contenta d'acquiescer et cacha son visage dans le cou du vampire sanglotant, tandis que l'immortelle murmura des mots rassurant à son oreille.

On ne vit pas Kate pendant plusieurs jours. Premièrement parce que se fut la pleine lune et qu'à ce moment du mois elle à besoin de deux-trois jours pour elle. Deuxièmement parce qu'elle n'avait pas le courage de regarder Castle et sa famille en face.

Sa faisait maintenant 8 jours qu'elle était en congé maladie. Elle restait généralement dans son lit à broyer du noir. Elle ne répondait à aucun appelle et n'allait jamais ouvrir quand on frappait à la porte. Alors cette après-midi là, quand on sonna à sa porte, c'est sans surprise qu'elle ne bougea pas d'un poil. Mais la personne était insistante car Kate put l'entendre entrer dans l'appartement.

Uh? Qui pouvait bien avoir la clef de son appartement?

La personne s'approchait de sa chambre et quand elle fut juste derrière sa porte, Kate sut qui c'était. Elle se tendit dans son lit mais ne bougea pas. La porte s'ouvrit doucement et la personne entra.

« Kate? » fit la douce petite voix d'Alexie Castle.

Elle ne répondit pas et resta immobile. Après un instant elle sentit le lit bouger et présuma qu'Alexie s'était coucher derrière elle. Les larmes lui vinrent aux yeux quand elle sentit l'ado enrouler ses bras autour d'elle se serrant contre son dos.

« Papa nous à tout raconté à moi et grand-mère. Il nous à raconté se qui s'était passé et…il nous à expliqué pour l'imprégnation que tu as avec lui et avec…moi. »

Kate retint son souffle attendant la suite.

« Il m'a expliqué le lien qui nous unis toutes les deux et donc pourquoi tu as réagie comme ça à Gina. En fait sa explique pourquoi je ressentais cette gène quand tu n'était pas là. » Alexie se tue un instant avant de reprendre.

« Leïla est venue aussi plusieurs fois chez nous. »

Cela étonna Kate.

« Elle nous à dit que les…loups-garous…ont un tempérament…volatil quand ils sont jeune et encore plus quand ils se sont imprégnés. Et toi tu n'as même pas quatre mois et tu t'es imprégnée deux fois…et donc que tu avais du mal à contrôler ta colère. Tout sa pour dire que…ce n'est pas de ta faute…tu nous manque vraiment beaucoup. Papa est totalement abattu depuis cette nuit. Et il y a encore pire… »

Kate fronça les sourcils, inquiète, se demandant se qui pouvait bien y avoir de pire.

« Grand-mère et Leïla sont devenues amies. De grandes amie. Papa panique totalement, il ne s'est pas quoi faire, il faut que tu reviennes au plus vite. »

Un silence se fit dans la chambre à cette annonce. Puis Kate éclata de rire suivie bien vite d'Alexie.

« Martha et Leïla? Sérieusement? »

« Oui, apparemment elles ont toutes les deux un faible pour les année 70. »

Kate eu un nouveau petit rire puis se tourna pour faire face à l'ado.

« Je-je suis désolée Alexie. Pour t'avoir fait peur. C'était vraiment la dernière chose que je voulais. »

« Sa va… »

« Non sa ne va pas! » s'écria le lieutenant et se levant brusquement tandis qu'Alexie s'assailli sur le rebord du lit.

« Tu es ma pup! Je suis sensée te protéger, de faire en sorte qu'il ne te manque de rien et non pas de te faire peur! »

La rousse ne répondit pas laissant Kate se calmée comme le lui avait conseillé de faire Leïla. Beckett se calma quelques secondes plus tard et regarda l'ado les larmes aux yeux.

« Je suis désolée, tellement désolée… »

Sans plus attendre, Alexie sauta dans les bras de Kate qui la serra contre elle. Elles sanglotèrent dans les bras l'une de l'autre, heureuse de s'être enfin retrouvée.

**Oh! J'espère que vous avez aimés! Vous allez peut-être trouver que la réaction de Kate était un peu dramatique mais il faut bien comprendre que le lien qui l'unis avec Alexie et Castle est extrèmement puissant. L'idée même de leur faire du mal ou de leur faire peur la fait souffrir.**

**Certain d'entre vous sont peut-être confus de mes loup-garou dans cette fic mais ne vous enfaite pas Kate va tout expliquer dans un chapitre future.**

**Bisoux à tous!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Coucou! Voici le 11ème chapitre! Encore un merci à Eliel pour ses conseils et aussi un merci à vous tous, vous me donner vraiment l'encouragement pour continuer. Même ceux qui ne laisse pas de reviews mais qui mettent ma fic dans leur favoris ou leur story alert. Grand merci à tous et j'espère que la suite va vous plaire.**

**Un petit lemon ici, tout petit mais là quand même.**

**L'appelle de la lune**

**Chapitre 11:**

Alexie entra dans le loft, tirant une Kate hésitante. Castle alla accueillir sa fille.

« Ah ma chérie te voila, tu- » Il se figea cependant lorsqu'il vit Kate près de l'ado, regardant le sol.

Elle n'osait toujours pas le regarder dans les yeux. Elle ne lui en voudrait pas si il lui interdisait de ne plus l'approcher ainsi que sa famille. Elle fut surprise quand elle sentit deux bras familiers l'entourer au niveau de sa taille pour la serrer contre son torse. Elle se figea quelques secondes puis retourna l'étreinte en passant ses bras sous les siens autour de sa taille et cacha son visage dans son cou et huma son odeur rassurante.

« Je suis si heureux que tu sois là. » murmura-t-il. Il s'écarta d'elle, sans pour autant la lâcher, et la regarda dans les yeux, mais elle continuait à regarder partout sauf dans ses yeux. C'est là qu'elle remarqua Leïla avec Martha et Alexie, qui les avait rejointe, elles leur lançaient des regards discret qui étaient tout sauf discret justement.

Castle caressa tendrement sa joue.

« Regarde moi. » lui dit-il doucement. Elle le fit, non sans un peu d'hésitation.

« Je suis désolée. » murmura-t-elle laissant couler une larme sur sa joue.

« Non, non. » répondit il arrêtant la larme avec un baiser. Il continua à embrasser sa joue, sa mâchoire et son cou tout en murmurant: « Ce n'est pas de ta faute, tu n'as pas à t'excuser. » Il posa son front contre le sien.

« J'ai rompu avec Gina, je suis à toi maintenant, rien qu'à toi. »

Elle s'empara alors de ses lèvres dans un baiser plein de tendresse. Le baiser devint de plus en plus passionné. Tellement que Leïla qui regardait la scène depuis le début avec les deux rousses se tourna vers elles.

« Et si on se faisait un resto? C'est moi qui invite. » Elles acquiescèrent et Alexie ne put s'empêcher de demander: « Je ne savais pas que les vampire se nourrissaient avec autre chose que du sang. »

« Oh, sa ne nous nourrit pas proprement parlé, mais sa ne nous dérange pas non plus. C'est sa le plus beau chez les vampires. On peut se goinfrer et ne pas prendre un gramme. »

Sur ceux, elles s'en allèrent laissant le couple enfon seul. Lorsque Castle entendit la porte se refermer, il enroula les jambes de Kate autour de sa taille, collant son bassin au sien, les faisant gémir tous les deux. La veste de Kate fut jeté au sol suivit de la chemise de l'écrivain. Kate entreprit de lui caresser le dos de ses mains chaudes se qui le fit doucement gémir.

« Kate… »

« Rick…ta chambre…maintenant! »

« Hum…si autoritaire… »

Toujours dans ses bras, il la conduisit à sa chambre jusqu'à son lit, où il la coucha délicatement. Il lui retira son chemisier et son soutien gorge tandis qu'elle s'attaquait à son pantalon. Leurs lèvres ne se quittèrent pas une seule fois. Leurs gestes étaient brusques, urgents. Se retrouvant enfin nus, Castle se positionna entre les cuisse de Kate. Ils e firent pas de préliminaire, pas besoin et surtout pas le temps. Il fallait qu'ils s'unissent de cette façon le plus vite possible. C'était une envie vitale pour eux.

« Rick, ne te retiens pas. On est en train de…Oh mon Dieu. » Gémit-elle lorsqu'il frotta la tête de son sexe contre son clitoris. « On-on est en train de compléter no-notre…imprégnation. Il ne faut surtout pas te retenir. »

Pour toute réponse, Rick la pénétra brusquement lui arrachant un cris de surprise et de plaisir mélangé. Elle était étroite, humide et extrêmement chaude. Parfaite. Elle était parfaite. Il commença alors un mouvement de va et viens rapide et intense. Elle bougeait ses hanches en même temps que lui, approfondissant les pénétrations.

L'appartement était silencieux, à part pour les gémissements et les grognements de plaisirs. Cela n'allait pas durer longtemps, ils le savaient tous les deux. C'était beaucoup trop intense. Ils n'étaient plus qu'un. Corps et âmes ne faisaient plus qu'un.

« Rick! » Gémit-elle.

« Seigneur, Kate… » Il cacha son visage dans son cou. Voir son visage déformé pas l'extase était trop pour lui.

« Rick… » L'appela-t-elle quelques instants plus tard. Il la regarda pour voir que ses yeux avaient pris une couleur verte claire. Sachant ce qui allait arriver, il pencha la tête sur le côté pour lui présenter son cou. Elle attrapa d'un main ses cheveux et de l'autre son épaule avant d'embrasser tendrement son cou.

« Je t'aime… » Murmura-t-elle.

« Je t'aime aussi… » Dit-il sur le même ton.

Il accéléra le mouvement de ses hanches quand soudainement Kate mordit violemment son cou. Il poussa un cris de surprise et de douleur qui fut bien vite remplacé par un long gémissement d'extase. Bon Dieu, la sensation était…Il fut coupé dans ses pensées quand sa compagne poussa un gémissement et bougea plus rapidement ses hanches contre lui.

Elle était proche, et lui aussi. Il se mit en position assise tandis que Kate se trouva à califourchon sur lui, les dents toujours plantées dans son cou, suçant doucement son sang. Des gouttes s'échappées de ses lèvres et tachèrent le drap, mais ils n'en avaient cure. Le plus important, c'était elle et lui, unis de la façon la plus intime qui soit.

Soudainement Kate relâcha son cou et pencha sa tête en arrière poussant un long gémissement, tandis que son corps trembla et ses muscles intimes se contractèrent autour de lui. S'en fut trop pour l'écrivain qui cria le nom de la jeune femme et se libéra en elle.

Ils restèrent ainsi un moment, front contre front, reprenant leur souffle. Castle ouvrit les yeux pour regarder sa magnifique compagne. Elle avait les yeux fermés, sa peau était légèrement rougie et surtout, elle avait du sang, _son_ sang partout sur la bouche. Bizarrement, cette vision l'excita et il ne put s'empêcher de l'embrasser goutant à son propre sang sur ses lèvres.

A la fin du baiser, elle le regarda avec amour et caressa sa joue avec tendresse. Il lui renvoya son regarde avec autant d'amour qu'elle. Elle lui donna un chaste baiser avant de tourner son attention vers la morsure qui saignait toujours un peu. Elle commença alors à la lécher, lui donnant le plus de salive possible pour qu'il se soigne rapidement.

Ils se couchèrent, toujours unis intimement, s'embrassèrent et se câlinèrent un long moment. Chaque baisers, chaque caresses, chaque regards et chaque mots murmurés étaient perçus beaucoup plus intensément. Si le lien d'avant était fort, celui-ci était indestructible.

Finalement Kate posa sa tête dans le creux de l'épaule de Castle avant de sombrer dans un sommeil réparateur suivit de près pas L'écrivain.

Deux heurs plus tard, Leïla arriva devant la porte du loft avec Martha et Alexie. Elle tendit l'oreille pour savoir si le couple avait fini de…Ba avait fini quoi.

« Bon, je n'entend rien à part deux respirations. Ils doivent dormir. » Fit-elle aux deux autres. Elles entrèrent donc dans l'appartement et seulement après deux pas dans celui-ci le vampire s'arrêta.

« Ow! » s'exclama-t-elle en plaçant une main sur son nez, l'air légèrement dégoutée.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe? » lui demanda Martha.

« Oh la vache! Sa sent le sexe et le sang à plein nez! J'en connais deux qui se sont vraiment écla- » Elle se coupa lorsqu'elle croisa le regard d'Alexie. « Heu, enfin bref… »

« Je ne comprend pas, l'odeur du sang ne devrait-il pas t'attirer au lieu de te dégouter? » lui demanda l'ado confuse.

« Sa serait le cas si l'odeur de son sang n'était pas entouré de cette odeur de sexe et de chien! Elle la marquée. Maintenant toutes créatures pourront sentir l'odeur sur ton père qui dit: _On touche pas! Il est à moi!_ Selon les personnes cette odeur peut-être dégoutante, effrayante ou ne peut représenter aucun intérêt particulier. »

Alexie hocha la tête acceptant l'explication. Le regard de Leïla se fit de nouveau dégouté.

« Bon écoutez, moi je vais y aller. Dites à Kate que je l'appellerai dans les prochains jours et que je ne reviendrai pas ici tant que vous n'ayez pas ouvert les fenêtres en grand! »

Martha et Alexie acquiescèrent et après un dernier au revoir le vampire s'en alla.

**Oui je sais, un loup-garou qui boit du sang c'est bizare, mais ma fic, mes loups-garous.**


	12. Chapter 12

**L'appelle de la lune**

**Chapitre 12:**

Lorsque Castle se réveilla le lendemain matin, il remarqua deux choses: Premièrement, il était mort de faim. Et deuxièmement Kate n'était plus là. Il s'habilla rapidement et descendit à la cuisine. Kate était là, préparant le petit déjeuner avec Alexie. Elles avaient l'air tellement complice. Chacune anticipait les besoins de l'autre.

« Bien le bonjours mes demoiselles! » Dit-il avec un grand sourire. C'était le fameux 'Je-Me-Suis-Envoyé-En-L'air-Hier-Soir'. Il embrassa sa fille sur le front puis Kate dans le cou alors qu'il l'enlaça par derrière.

« Maman à appelée. » Annonça Alexie. « Elle est à New York quelques jours. Elle veux qu'on aille faire du shopping tout à l'heur. »

Castle sentit Kate se raidir et il jura l'avoir entendu murmurer 'Brioche au beurre'.

« Oh vraiment? Et bien…c'est génial… »

« Oui je sais, je ne suis pas vraiment contente moi non plus. Mais je me disais que Kate pouvait venir avec moi. »

« Ce n'est pas une bonne idée pup. » Dit la concernée d'une voix douce.

« Pourquoi? »

« Parce que je risque de lui arracher la tête. » répondit-elle sur le même ton. « Tu veux du jus d'orange? » demanda-t-elle après, comme si de rien n'était, sans se rendre compte que le regard que s'échangèrent Castle et sa fille.

Plus tard, Kate et Rick étaient sur le canapé, le dos de la jeune femme appuyé contre le torse de l'écrivain qui avait la tête sur son épaule. Elle lisait _Naked Heat_ et il en faisait de même par-dessus son épaule. Ils étaient tranquille depuis près d'une heure quand un certain vampire de 2000 ans entra dans le loft (sans frapper, pensa Castle.)

« Oh, merci seigneur! Vous avez ouvert les fenêtres! » s'exclama-t-elle en s'approchant d'eux. Elle sourit lorsqu'elle vit la morsure dans le cou de l'écrivain. « Joli morsure Castle. Je ne te savais pas si…territoriale Kate. »

Le lieutenant leva un sourcil et lui fit un petit sourire sexy.

« Et encore, ce n'est que la première nuit. » Son sourire s'élargit lorsqu'elle entendit Castle déglutir derrière elle.

« Hum…coquine. » fit Leïla d'un air faussement sérieux avant de sourire.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? »

« J'ai un rendez-vous avec Martha. »

« Arh. » grogna Castle. « Tu n'aurais pas pue choisir un autre terme que rendez vous? Maintenant j'ai cette vision de toi et elle en train de…Berk! »

« Relax Castle. Ta mère et beaucoup trop jeune pour moi. » Sourit le vampire. Castle s'apprêta à répondre quand on sonna à la porte et entra.

« Chaton! »

Castle et Kate se figèrent alors que Leïla leva un sourcil confuse.

« C'est qui celle la? »

« Meredith, ma première femme. La mère d'Alexie. » répondit l'écrivain on se levant avec Kate.

« Oh. » Fut sa seule réponse alors qu'elle échangea un regard avec Kate. « Sa va chier alors? »

« Surement. » dit la jeune femme.

« Ricky! » Meredith lui sauta dans les bras et tenta de l'embrasser mais il tourna la tête à temps et elle l'embrassa du fait sur la joue.

« Meredith, huh…tu te souviens du lieutenant Beckett? »

« Ah oui, ta muse. » répondit-elle en regardant Kate de la tête aux pieds avec un regard hautain. Celle-ci croisa les bras et retourna le regard sans aucune gène. Elle savait très bien que le fait d'être loup-garou lui permettait d'avoir un corps 'parfait' un peu comme un vampire. Meredith le remarqua car Kate vit de l'envie dans ses yeux. Sa ne dura que quelques secondes mais cela n'échappa pas au Lieutenant qui eu un petit sourire moqueur.

« Et voici Leïla, une amie de Kate. »

Meredith lui lança à peine un regard et Kate due ravaler un sourire devant l'air outré du vampire.

« Pétasse… » L'entendit-elle murmurer. Une fois de plus Kate dut se forcer à garder un visage neutre.

« Je vais faire du shopping avec Alexie. »

« Oui elle se prépare. » dit Castle.

Elle se tourna vers lui et lui fit un sourire qui se voulait sexy.

« Après on peut passer la nuit ensemble. »

Kate rétrécit les yeux et contracta sa mâchoire. Quand elle lui avait dit qu'une fois qu'elle l'avait marquée, ils pourraient ressentir les émotions de l'autre, elle n'exagérait pas. Castle pouvait littéralement ressentir sa colère et sa jalousie.

« Non Meredith, ce soir je serai avec Kate, ainsi que demain soir, après demain soir et tous les soirs jusqu'à la fin de mes jours. »

« Oh, alors toi et ta muse… »

« Oui, on est ensemble. » répondit Kate qui s'était un peu calmée.

« Hum, et bien sa ne m'étonne pas. Chaton fini toujours par coucher avec sa muse. Ensuite il passe à autre chose. »

Castle ouvrit la bouche de colère et s'apprêta à lui lancer une pic mais Kate le devança.

« On ne peut pas lui en vouloir d'avoir eu envi de passer ç autre chose. » cracha-t-elle presque à la rousse.

« Ok, hum… » intervint Leïla. « C'est une conversation privée alors…je vais vous laisser. » Elle s'éloigna d'eux mais n'alla pas loin. Elle s'assit sur le fauteuil et les regarda. « C'est bon, vous pouvez continuer maintenant. »

Kate ne put s'empêcher de sourire un peu. C'est à ce moment là que Martha arriva en compagnie d'Alexie. Le regard froid du lieutenant s'adoucit et devint tendre lorsqu'elle regarda l'ado. Celle-ci lui sourit puis, arrivée à sa hauteur, plaça sa main dans la sienne. Ce geste n'échappa pas à Meredith qui s'empara brusquement de la main libre de sa fille.

« Allons-y Alexie. » Dit-elle sèchement en la tirant violement vers la sortie. Elle fut néanmoins stoppée lorsque Kate attrapa son bras. Meredith s'apprêta à l'envoyer balader mais le regard du lieutenant l'en empêcha. Elle semblait en colère. Vraiment en colère. Sa mâchoire était contractée et ses yeux étaient d'une couleur verte plus claire. Leïla s'était levée, prête à parer toutes attaques.

« Ne la tirez pas comme ça. » Elle avait dit ça les dents serrées. Alexie posa sa main sur son avant bras la coupant de ses pensées meurtrières.

« Kate… » Elle poussa un long soupire et retira sa main. Un silence se fit et elle baissa la tête honteuse d'avoir encore une foie failli perdre le contrôle. Castle le sentit car il passa un bras autour de ses épaules, la serrant contre lui, et lui embrassa tendrement la tempe.

« Bon. » Fit Martha. Elle alla rejoindre Leïla. « Il faudrait peut-être qu'on y aille. L'exposition de va pas nous attendre. »

« Oui Alexie, nous avons plein de shopping à faire. »

Une fois seuls, Kate posa son front contre le torse de Castle tentant de trouver du réconfort. Elle n'aimait pas l'idée de savoir sa pup dehors sans elle et en plus accompagnée de la brioche au beurre. Elle avait un mauvais pressentiment.

Il était 18h13 quand le téléphone de Beckett sonna. Castle était dans son bureau en train d'écrire les premiers chapitre de son tout nouveau roman: _Wild Heat_ **(= Chaleur sauvage.)** tandis que Kate faisait des abdos ans le salon. Etant un loup-garou, elle était débordante d'énergie qu'elle devait dépenser pour ne pas devenir folle. Comme un husky avait besoin de se dépenser pour ne pas devenir agressif, elle devait se dépenser pour ne pas péter un câble. Ella arrêta, cependant ses exercices et alla répondre au téléphone.

« Beckett. Hey Esposito. Ou sa? D'accord on arrive. »

« On à un meurtre? » demanda Castle après qu'elle est raccrochée.

« Non une prise d'otage qui se passe mal. »

« C'est pas une affaire de fédéraux ça »

« Si mais comme je l'ai dit sa se passe mal. »

« Où? »

« Le centre commercial de Manhattan.** (N/A: je sais pas si sa existe mais on va dire que si.)** Elle s'arrêta quand elle sentit la panique de Castle.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y à? »

« C'est-c'est généralement là que vont Meredith et Alexie faire du shopping. »

Un poids se forma dans le ventre du lieutenant. Un poids bien familier qui grossissait de secondes en secondes.

* * *

**J'ai besoin de votre avis: Est-ce que je met Ryan et Esposito au courant pour Kate et tout le tralala, j'attend encore un peu ou je les laisse dans l 'ignorance? **

**Oh! J'ai fini de lire _Vague de Chaleur_: J'ai adorée! En même temps je ne suis pas objective. Même si le livre avait été pourri j'aurai quand même adorée! C'est drole parce-que il y à plusieur réplique qu'on voit dans la série. La plupart de Beckett et Castle. Franchement je vous le conseil, si vous êtes aussi fan que moi. 16,90 euros à la fnac et 17,50 dans une librairie.**


	13. Chapter 13

**L'appel de la lune**

**Chapitre 13:**

Les fédéraux et la police étaient déjà là quand ils arrivèrent. Sans attendre ils allèrent au centre des opérations où se trouvait Ryan et Esposito.

« Hey les gars, » leur dit Kate. « On connait les identités des otages? » Il fallait absolument qu'elle sache si Alexie était là bas. Avant qu'ils ne puissent répondre une voix bien familière se fit entendre derrière eux.

« Lieutenant Beckett, Mr Castle, ravie de vous revoir. » Les deux concernés se retournèrent pour voir l'agent Jordan Shaw.

« Agent Shaw? J'ignorai que vous vous occupiez de prise d'otage. » dit Castle.

« Cette fois-ci c'est différent, et nous manquons de mains d'œuvres. »

« Connaissons nous les identités des otages? » répéta Kate.

« Oui…Je suis désolée Castle. »

Cela indiqua tout ce qui avait à savoir. Alexie faisait effectivement partie des otages._ Meredith aussi mais on s'en fou, _fit la voix de Leïla quelque part dans la tête de Kate. Ils allèrent s'assoir mais le lieutenant resta debout à faire les cents pas. Sa pup. Sa petite pup était en danger. Elle n'avait qu'une envie. Se transformer et aller sauver sa pup. Au diable les conséquences et son foutu secret.

« Il s'agit d'un ancien détenu. Thomas Shean. Il porte sur lui près de cinq kilo de C4 qui sont eux même liés à d'autres charges qui sont disposaient partout dans le bâtiment. » profila Shaw. « Malheureusement on ne peux pas les désamorcer, elles sont toutes liées. Si on essais d'en désamorcer une, les autres explosent dans les cinq minutes qui suivent. »

« Pourquoi il fait ça? » Demanda Esposito.

« Il a été arrêté il y à 12 ans pour meurtre involontaire. Il s'est toujours dit innocent. Il a été libéré le mois dernier. Il est en colère et en quête de justice et il veut que tout le monde le sache. Même si pour ce faite il doit mourir lui-même. »

« Il veut faire exploser un centre commercial avec des otages, c'est ça pour lui la justice? » s'écria Kate qui était toujours extrêmement agitée. Shaw qui avait remarquée son état répondit doucement.

« Apparemment oui. »

« Alors quoi? Vous allez envoyer un commando armé jusqu'aux dents pour qu'on puisse le buter comme un chien? »

Ryan et Esposito la regardèrent choqués d'entendre de tels propos de sa bouche.

« Nous ne pouvons pas faire ça lieutenant, c'est trop dangereux. »

« Quoi? Vous n'allez rien faire? » Elle s'était arrêtée de bouger et fixa l'agent Shaw, les points sérés.

« Pour l'instant, on va tenter de communiquer avec lui pour savoir ce qu'il veut exactement. »

« Ce n'est pas assai! » hissa le lieutenant avant de s'en aller le téléphone à l'oreille. Shaw s'apprêta à dire quelque chose mais l'arrivée de l'agent Avery l'arrêta.

« Agent Shaw, on l'a au téléphone. » Elle se précipita sur le téléphone en question suivie de près par les autres.

« Ici l'agent Jordan Shaw. »

« C'est vous la responsable? »

« Oui, c'est moi Thomas. »

« Ne m'appelez pas par mon prénom! NE M'APPELEZ PAS PAR MON PRENOM! »

« D'accord Mr Shean, calmez vous. »

« Je me calmerai quand j'airai envi de me calmer. »

« Que voulez vous Mr Shean? »

« Ce que je veux? » Il se mit un rire. Un rire froid et cruel. Castle eu des frissons.

« Ce que je veux, agent Shaw, c'est votre entière attention. » reprit Thomas.

« Et vous l'avez. Je dois demander comment vont les otages Mr Shean. »

« Oh, ils vont très bien. Pour le moment en tout cas. Je vois que vous n'avez pas donner l'ordre à vos sniper de me tirer une balle en pleine tête. Judicieux. Néanmoins, si vous décidez de donner l'ordre, faite en sorte qu'ils ne manquent pas la cible parce qu'à la moindre petite pression sur l'interrupteur que je tiens en ma possession et boom! » Il rit.

« Vous avez notre attention, vous pouvez donc libérer les otages? »

« Oh, non sinon je n'aurai pas TOUTE votre attention. Il me faudrait quelqu'un d'important pour que je libère les otages. »

« Elle! La rousse, c'est la fille de Richard Castle! » fit une voix derrière Shean.

« Richard Castle? L'écrivain? » demanda-t-il intéressé en se dirigeant vers Alexie.

« Non! » s'écria Castle. Kate ,qui suivait tout depuis un coin plus éloigné, sentit la rage qu'elle avait réussit à calmer revenir en pleine puissance. Elle prit en note de buter celle sale garce qui avait dénoncée sa pup.

« Et bien voila agent Shaw. Sa s'arrange. Je l'ibère les otages mais je garde Melle Castle. »

« Non Alexie! » cria Castle en essayant de ce précipiter dans le centre commercial, mais des agents du FBI l'arrêta.

« Lâchez moi! C'est de ma fille qu'il s'agit! » Il se débâta de toutes ses forces mais les deux agents étaient trop fort. Au bout de force, il s'écroula à genoux. « Pas mon petit bébé… » C'est la qu'il remarqua que Kate n'était pas revenu. Il regarda aux alentours, pour la voir à une cinquantaine de mettre. Elle avait un regard triste, inquiet et déterminé. Elle se tourna alors vers lui. Ils se regardèrent pendant un moment.

Se fut le déclique pour Castle. Elle allait y aller. Malgré le risque de montrer au monde son secret. Elle lui fit alors un petit sourire et disparut dans la foule. C'est à ce moment que les otages sortirent du bâtiment. Meredith tenta de le prendre dans ses bras mais il la repoussa.

« Rick! »

« Ne crois pas que je n'est pas vu, ou plutôt entendu que tu n'avais pas bouger le petit doigt quand ce malade s'est emparé de MA fille. »

« Rick! Il était armé! »

« J'aurai pris le risque…Et Kate aussi. » Elle s'apprêta à répondre quand une explosio se fit entendre.

« Bordel de merde c'était quoi ça? » s'énerva Shaw.

« L'équipe de déminage à tenté de désamorcer une charge de C4. »

« Quoi? Avec l'ordre de qui? Vous êtes malade? »

« Et bien…enfin…je veux dire, comme il n'y a plus d'otage… »

« C'est sa le problème! Il reste encore un otage! »

Les yeux du jeune agent s'ouvrèrent en grand d'horreur. Il ne restait plus que 5 min avant que toutes les autres charges qui se trouvait dans le bâtiment n'explosent.

Kate entendit l'explosion.

« Merde… » Elle se transforma en loup géant plus n'attendit pas pour se changer en sa forme de loup-garou.

Castle vit alors Leïla arriver avec Martha. Il se précipita vers eux.

« Leïla! Dieu merci tu es là! Il faut que tu ailles aider Kate et Alexie elles- »

« C'est impossible Castle…Le feu est létal pour les vampires…Tout repose sur Kate maintenant. Je suis désolée. Je n'ai jamais autant détesté ma condition de vampire autant que maintenant. »

Castle, les larmes au yeux, se tourna vers le centre commercial, tandis que Martha lui attrapa la main.

« Elle va y arriver. » dit-il d'une voix forte et assurée. « Kate va retrouver Alexie et nous la ramener saine et sauve. »

« Plus que deux minutes. » fit Thomas.

Alexie ne répondit pas et se contenta de lever la tête vers lui, les larmes coulant sur ses joues, pensant qu'elle allait mourir. C'est là qu'elle vit une énorme créature se déplaçant sur le plafond, comme Spiderman (mais en utilisant ses griffes.) A la couleur brune familière du pelage et aux deux taches blanches au niveau des pattes avant, Alexie reconnu Kate. Son père lui avait dit qu'elle avait plusieurs formes de loup différentes, sa devait être l'une d'elle.

Le loup-garou pencha la tête en arrière et ses yeux vert claires rencontrèrent ceux bleus de l'ado. Aucun sons ne se fit entendre mais Alexie comprit ce qu'elle lui disait de faire. Leur lien leur permettait de communiquer sans parole, comme lorsqu'elles avaient préparées le petit déjeuner le matin même.

Alexie reporta son attention sur Thomas, puis lui donna un violent cou de genou entre les jambes. Il poussa un hurlement de douleur et lâcha sa prise sur elle. Elle en profita pour reculer le plus possible.

« Espèce de sale garce! » Il se releva et fit un pas dans sa direction quand un grognement se fit entendre au plafond. Il leva les yeux pour voir une grosse bête lui arriver dessus à toute vitesse. Il n'eu même pas le temps d'appuyer sur l'interrupteur,(Ce qui avait été le but.) que Kate l'avait mordu au niveau du cou, lui brisant la nuque. Elle relâcha son corps qui tomba au sol.

Plus qu'une minute. Elle attrapa Alexie avec un bras et se mit à courir dans les couloires. Elle aurait pu sauter par n'importe quelle fenêtre mais son instinct de cacher son secret était plus fort que prévu.

Des charges de C4 commençaient déjà à exploser dans le centre commercial. Tout en continuant à courir Kate poussa un long hurlement espérant que Leïla comprendrait qu'elle se dirigeait vers l'arrière du centre commercial.

30 seconde…20 seconde…10 seconde…

Ce centre commercial était vraiment géant! Elle vit enfin une fenêtre, mais elle n'était pas ouverte.

6 secondes…

Elle attrapa la grosse poubelle et la balança vers la fenêtre se qui la brisa.

5 secondes…

Elle recommença à courir vers la fenêtre, tenant plus fermement Alexie avec son bras.

4 secondes…

Elle glissa sur un flaque d'eau.

3 secondes…

Elle se releva, et repositionna l'ado dans ses bras.

2 secondes…

Elle se remit à courir.

1 seconde…

Elle sauta pas la fenêtre, qui était au quatrième étage, en même temps que le plus gros des explosifs explosa. Kate se tourna, pendant la chute, pour qu'Alexie soit au dessus et donc atterrisse sur elle.

Kate ne fit aucun son en percutant le sol. Ses yeux s'ouvrèrent en grand face à la douleur, mais aucun son sortit de sa gueule. Le bras qui maintenait la rousse tomba au sol.

« Kate! Alexie! » entendit-elle au loin. Doucement elle redevint humaine, alors que quelqu'un attrapa Alexie et c'est là que la douleur fut trop forte. Les gémissements sortirent de sa bouche sans qu'elle ne puisse les arrêter. Ses yeux se fermèrent tandis qu'elle tentait de reprendre son souffle.

« Kate. » C'était Leïla. Elle ouvrit les yeux.

« Mon dos… » gémit-elle.

Castle serra sa fille dans ses bras. Celle-ci était en larme et demandait sans cesse si Kate allait bien. Il ne savait pas quoi répondre et regarda Leïla et deux autres vampires qui les avaient rejoins plus tôt, s'occuper de Kate qui était au sol, nue et gémissant de douleur.

« Mon dos… » répéta-t-elle. Leïla la fit se tourner doucement. Alexie et Martha eurent une exclamation horrifiée. Castle ferma la yeux plein de larmes quand il vit l'était du dos de Kate. Il était totalement brulé. Il y avait même des morceaux de peau qui se décollait par endroit. Il sentit Alexie cacher son visage dans sa poitrine alors que ses sanglots se firent plus fort. Leïla les regarda.

« Ce n'est pas beau à voir mais sa peux se soigner. N'oubliez pas que les loups-garous se soignent très vite et de presque tout. » dit-elle. « De plus je vais lui donner un cou de pouce. »

Elle apporta son poignet à ses dents pour arracher un bout de peau puis le présenta devant la bouche de Kate. Celle-ci l'attrapa d'une main faible et bu le sang qui s'en coulait. Les trois humains regardèrent abasourdit le dos du lieutenant qui commençait déjà à guérir.

« Et voila, dans quelques jours, ce ne sera qu'un mauvais souvenir. Il n'y aura que quelques cicatrices. » dit Leïla en souriant. Elle se tourna vers les deux autres vampires. « Emmenez la chez moi discrètement et aux pas de course. »

Ils acquiescèrent et attrapèrent délicatement Kate qui s'était remise sur le dos les bras croisés sur la poitrine grinçant des dents de douleurs.

En un clin d'œil, ils disparurent.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey! Bonsoir à tous! Et voila le chapitre 14!**

**Je tiens à dire que non ce n'est pas Meredith qui à caftée Alexie dans le chapitre précédent. D'accord Meredith aime sa petite personne, le shoping, l'argent et sa carrière et ce n'est pas la mère idéale mais elle n'irait pas jusqu'à donner sa fille à un teneur d'otage armé ou pas. Non c'est une autre femme qui à fait ça. Cependant Meredith n'a pas réagie. L'instinc maternel veux qu'on défende l'enfant qu'on aime et Meredith n'a pas bougée.**

**L'appel de la lune**

**Chapitre 14:**

Les explications aux fédéraux étaient relativement simples. Le lieutenant Beckett était rentrée par une porte de derrière, avait tirée une balle en pleine tête de Thomas Shean, et avait fui avec Alexie avant de tout n'explose, néanmoins elle fut blessée et était donc à l'hôpital, et pout plus de sureté, Leïla les avait tous hypnotisée. (Au moins 20 personnes!) Le vampire invita alors Castle et sa famille entrer dans sa voiture pour aller à son manoir.

Ils étaient en route depuis cinq bonnes minutes. Alexie était endormie dans les bras de son père, épuisée physiquement et mentalement. Leïla les regardait par le rétroviseur. Les pauvres. Et sa n'allait pas s'arranger de si tôt. Vivre avec un loup-garou et des vampires avait des conséquences. Elle leur jeta un nouveau cou d'œil puis fronça les sourcils.

« Hum, on est suivit. » Dit-elle. Castle se retourna pour regarder la voiture qui les suivait. Il la reconnu immédiatement.

« Oh, c'est la voiture d'Esposito. »

« Vos collègues? Et ba ils ne sont pas très discret. J'ai hypnotiser tellement de monde ce soir, j'ai due les oublier. »

Ryan et Esposito suivaient la voiture dans laquelle étaient montés Castle et sa famille, depuis près de 25 minutes. Ils ne savaient pas qui était cette femme, mais ce qu'ils savaient c'était que Beckett avait disparue (encore.), aucun hôpital avait de nouvelles d'elle, et que Castle savait quelque chose. Et tout ceci avait un rapport avec cette femme.

Lorsqu'ils virent la voiture entrée dans une propriété, il s'arrêtèrent et continuèrent à pieds. Se cachant derrière un buisson, ils virent la femme accompagner Castle et sa famille dans le manoir, mais avant d'entrer elle se tourna et fit un signe de tête dans leur direction. Avant qu'ils ne puisse comprendre ce qui se passait, une grosse main se posa sur leur épaule. Ils se retournèrent pour voir un…géant. Un type d'une corpulence impressionnante les regarder.

« Les humains sont vraiment stupide. » Esposito et Ryan ne purent répondre car le géant les attrapa par leur col et les entraina vers le manoir. La femme mystérieuse les accueilli avec un sourire à moitié moqueur.

« Lieutenants Ryan et Esposito je présume? Kate ma beaucoup parlée de vous. »

« Et vous êtes? » Demanda Esposito.

« Je m'appelle Leïla Shepard. Je suis une amie de Kate. »

« Où est-elle? Et nous savons que Castle est ici. » Fit Ryan.

« Elle se repose dans sa chambre. Castle et Alexie sont avec elle. Martha en revanche, est dans la cuisine si vous le souhaitez. Je vous jure, elle ne peux pas se passer de vin plus d'heure celle là! » Elle les conduisit dans la cuisine où se trouvait effectivement Martha avec un verre de vin à la main.

« Mme Rodgers! Vous allez bien? » Demanda Esposito.

« Mais bien sûr très chère. Pourquoi n'irai-je pas bien? »

« Nous savons que toute cette histoire a un rapport avec cette femme. » Dit Ryan et désignant Leïla.

« Le sauvetage d'Alexie, la disparition de Beckett pendant ses trois moins et j'en passe. » Continua Esposito. Martha et Leïla échangèrent un regard. Le vampire haussa les épaules avant de se tourner vers les deux hommes.

« Lieutenants, croyez-vous aux loups-garous et aux vampires? »

« C'est un blague? »

« Et puis quoi encore? Bien sûr que non. »

Leïla leur fit un sourire au coin moqueur, puis ses yeux devinrent noirs et ses canines s'allongèrent. Esposito et Ryan sursautèrent et attrapèrent leur arme.

« Vous devriez. »

* * *

Castle poussa un soupire et frotta sa main contre son visage. Il était fatigué mais son inquiétude l'empêchait de dormir. Assis sur sa chaise, il regarda sa fille dormir sur le lit accrochée désespérément au corps de Kate, elle aussi endormit. La jeune femme semblait souffrir dans son sommeil. Bien que Leïla leur avait promis qu'elle irait mieux dans les prochains jours, pour l'instant ce n'était pas le cas. Et quand elle souffrait, il souffrait.

Il pouvait entendre Ryan et Esposito pousser des exclamations en bas. De toute évidence Leïla leur racontait tout. Il sourit en pensant à la tête qu'ils devaient faire. Un petit gémissement le coupa de ses pensées. Kate avait les sourcils froncés et semblait avoir un peu plus mal. C'était signe qu'elle allait bientôt se réveiller.

En effet cinq secondes plus tard, elle ouvrit doucement les yeux. Son regard, devenu anxieux, se posa immédiatement sur le corps collé contre le sien. Castle put voir son expression se calmer et d'un bras elle resserra son étreinte autour de la rousse. Puis son regard se posa sur tout pour s'arrêter sur lui. Elle lui fit un petit sourire fatigué qu'il lui rendit.

« Hey… » Murmura-t-elle.

« Hey… » Il se leva et s'assit sur le lit à côté d'elle de l'autre côté d'Alexie. Il posa son front contre le sien, caressant son visage d'une main alors que des larmes noyèrent ses yeux.

« J'ai eu tellement peur…Je n'aurai pas supporté de vivre sans l'une de vous deux. Encore moins vous deux. »

« Je suis désolée. Mais tu sais comment je suis quand il s'agit de ma pup. » Castle sourit au surnom, alors qu'une larme roula sur sa joue.

« Je t'aime… »

« Je t'aime aussi… » Elle se décala légèrement, lui permettant de se coucher sur le lit. Il se colla à elle, posant son visage dans ses cheveux et entoura les deux femmes avec son bras.

* * *

**Ahhhh... J'espère que vous avez aimé! Dans le prochain chapitre nous aurons quelques explications sur les loups-garous, les bébés et une éventuelle transformation pour Castle...enfin moi je dis sa...je dis rien. ;)**


	15. Chapter 15

**L'appel de la lune**

**Chapitre 15:**

Quand Kate se réveilla, le lendemain matin, Castle et Alexie dormaient toujours collés contre elle. Elle les contempla un instant quand un ronflement la surpris. Elle sursauta légèrement pour voir, avec surprise, Ryan et Esposito endormies sur les chaises près du lit. Le lieutenant poussa un soupir. S'ils étaient là, sa voulait dire qui Leïla les avait mit au courant et qu'ils devraient attendre des explications de sa part. Néanmoins, sa la rassura de penser que s'ils étaient dans la chambre, c'était qu'ils n'avaient pas peur d'elle.

« Tu es réveillée. » Fit la voix de Leïla. Le lieutenant regarda à l'embrasure de la porte où se tenait le vampire un verre à la main.

« Mon sang, j'aimerai que tu prennes quelques gorgées. » Beckett acquiesça et prit le verre.

« Tu leur à dit? » Demanda-t-elle à son amie en désignant Ryan et Esposito de la tête avant de prendre une gorgée.

« Oui, j'aurai pu les hypnotiser, mais comme tu travailles avec eux, je me suis dis qu'il serait mieux qu'ils sachent. Ils l'ont plutôt bien pris, mais ils ont besoins que tu leur explique certaines chose. »

Kate hocha la tête. Elle s'en doutait. Elle pris une dernière gorgée avant de rendre le verre à Leïla.

« Hey! Tu ne l'as pas fini! C'est mon sang je te signal. L'un des plus précieux nectar au monde! »

« Met le au frigo. » Sourit Kate.

« Ah! Surement pas. Ils vont tous vouloir le boire…Pas que je peu vraiment leur en vouloir. » Fit le vampire en passant une main dans ses cheveux avec un air suffisant. Le loup-garou roula les yeux, un petit sourire aux lèvres. **(N/A: J'aimerai souligner ici que Kate et Leïla ont une ouï très fine, donc elles peuvent parler vraiment doucement sans avoir à réveiller les autres.)**

A ce moment là, Alexie bougea dans son sommeil et se colla encore plus contre Kate. Celle-ci eu un sourire tendre et resserra son étreinte autour de l'ado.

« Tu es douée avec elle. » Dit Leïla avec un petit sourire. « Tu feras une merveilleuse mère. »

Kate leva la tête brusquement vers elle.

« Les loups-garous peuvent avoir des enfants? »

« Bien sûr qu'ils le peuvent. Se sont les vampires qui ne peuvent pas procréer, du moins je le crois. » Beckett resta silencieuse un moment puis osa demander.

« Sa ne te dérange pas? De ne pas pouvoir avoir d'enfants? » Leïla contempla la question et s'appuyant contre le mur.

« Je ne dirai pas que sa ne me dérange pas, mais j'ai eu plus de 2000 ans pour m'y faire. » Elle commença à sourire. « De plus techniquement j'ai plus de vingt enfants. » Devant l'air confus de son amie elle expliqua. « Tous les vampires, loups-garous et autres créatures mythiques que j'ai aidée sont en quelques sorte mes enfants. Je leur ais donnée un abris, une 'éducation', je leur ais appris à vivre leur nouvelle vie, à se contrôler, à se nourrir, à se battre et surtout je les ais protéger comme j'aurai protégée mes enfants. Alors ne t'en fais pas pour moi. »

« Tu me considère comme ta fille? »

« Bon d'accord, toi c'est un peu différent. Disons que je te considère comme ma petite sœur. » Elles se sourirent un instant. « Non franchement Kate, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Et puis, faute de devenir une vrai mère, je peux devenir Tata Leïla. Alors fais moi le plaisir d'avoir plein de bébés! »

« Mais…Si j'ai des enfants, est-ce qu'ils seront…? »

« Des loups-garous? En quelque sorte. Ils auront les caractéristiques des loups-garous. L'ouï, l'odorat, la vue, la force, l'agilité, la rapidité. Mais ils ne pourront pas se transformer en loup et ils auront un tempérament plus calme. Mais tu sais très bien qu'il suffit d'une seule morsure pour changer sa. »

« Mais c'est si l'un des parents est humain non? Et si les deux parents étaient des loups-garous? » Leïla leva un sourcil.

« Tu veux transformer Castle? »

« Non! Je, enfin…Si jamais il lui arrivait quelque chose je veux pouvoir le soigner. Et si ma salive ne marche pas…Je devrais le transformer. »

« C'est compréhensible. » Acquiesça Leïla. « Cependant, demande lui s'il veut se faire transformer en dernier recourt ou pas. Sa serait dommage qu'il te déteste pour le reste de sa vie. Pour en revenir à ta question, si les deux parents sont de loups-garous alors les enfants seront également 100% loup-garou. »

Kate acquiesça puis regarda Castle qui dormait près d'elle. Est-ce qu'elle voulait qu'il devienne un loup-garou? Non, elle ne voulait pas de cette vie pour lui. Mais le transformerait-elle pour lui sauver la vie? Oui sans hésiter. Cependant, Leïla avait raison: elle ne pouvait lui imposer cette vie sans son avis juste parce qu'elle le voulait près d'elle. Elle regarda de nouveau vers Leïla pour voir qu'elle était partie. Elle poussa un soupir et se réinstalla plus confortablement dans le lit.

C'est Castle qui se réveilla le premier 45 minutes plus tard. En ouvrant les yeux il tomba nez à nez avec le magnifique visage de Kate Beckett, qui lui sourit.

« Bonjour toi… » L'accueillit-elle.

« B'jour…Tu as l'air d'aller mieux. »

« Beaucoup mieux, grâce au sang de Leïla. »

« J'en suis heureux. » Murmura-t-il avant de lui donner un doux baiser. Ils restèrent un moment ainsi, silencieux. Puis Kate repris, anxieuse.

« Rick je…j'ai quelque chose à te demander. Je sais que ce n'est pas le moment idéal mais il faut que je sache, le plus tôt possible. »

« Je t'écoute. » Dit-il comprenant que c'était un sujet sérieux.

« Si jamais…s'il t'arrivais malheur. Quelque chose de grave…et que je ne puisse pas te guérir…voudrais-tu que…je te transforme? »

« En loup-garou? »

« Huh, oui. » Il la regarda choqué un moment. Il n'avait jamais pensé à la possibilité de devenir un loup-garou. Pas que l'idée le dégoutté, mais pour lui c'était Kate le loup-garou et lui l'humain. Point. Mais il est vrai que s'il n'y avait aucune autre alternative alors…Il la regarda et vit de l'inquiétude dans son regard alors qu'elle attendait patiemment sa réponse. Il lui caressa tendrement la joue.

« Je ne veux rien manqué de ta vie, ou celle d'Alexie et des autres. S'il devait m'arriver quelque chose de grave alors…oui tu as mon autorisation de me transformer. Mais seulement si tu n'a pas d'autre choix! »

Elle lui fit un sourire radieux et l'embrassa passionnément.

« Oui, oui. » Dit-elle entre deux baisers. « Seulement si je n'est pas d'autre choix. Promis. »

« Oh Seigneur! Castle, un loup-garou? »

« On va tous mourir! »

Le couple se tournèrent brusquement pour voir Ryan et Esposito réveillés.

« Hey les gars. » Leur fit Kate toujours anxieuse de leur réaction.

« Hey Beckett. » Dit Ryan.

« Yo Beckett. Content que tu ailles mieux. »

« Merci. »

« Donc…Dracula nous à raconté… »

« Je ne m'appelle pas Dracula! Et en plus Dracula c'était un homme! » Fit la voix de Leïla, de quelque part dans le manoir. Cela les fit rire, anéantissant toute tension présente dans la chambre.

« _Leïla_ nous à donc raconté le plus gros de l'histoire. » Reprit Ryan.

« Ouais mais on à beaucoup de questions. » Finit Esposito.

« Et j'y répondrai mais pas avant d'avoir vue Lanie. »

« Tu vas lui dire ton secret? » Demanda Castle.

« Oui, et peut-être au capitaine aussi. Sa rendra les choses plus simple au commissariat. »

« Sa c'est clair. » Dit Ryan.

« Aucun suspect ne nous échappera jamais! » S'écria le latino un peu trop fort. Cela réveilla Alexie.

« Hum…? Qu'est-ce que- Kate! » Elle se serra encore plus dans ses bras chauds les larmes aux yeux. « Tu es là, tu es là…J'ai eu si peur… »

« Hey ça va aller pup. Je vais mieux, je t'assure. » Elle sentit la rousse acquiescer contre elle et ses sanglots se calmèrent. Les trois hommes restèrent silencieux à l'échange. Castle sourit tendrement et caressa les cheveux de sa fille tout en embrassant Kate dans le cou.

Il ne savait pas ce qu'il avait bien put faire, mais c'était l'homme le plus chanceux au monde.

* * *

**Hey! Je me suis rendue compte que je n'avais pas décrit Leïla physiquement! **

**Pour commençer je tiens à signaler que le personnage de Leïla Shepard et une invension dont j'ai puisée l'idée dans le jeux vidéo _Mass Effect_. Dans se jeux on doit créer notre personnage pricipale le commendant Shepard (On lui donne le prénom que l'on veut.) J'ai crée le miens de cette façon: De type caucasienne, cheveux marrons/chatin (comme Kate en fait.), assez grande, même poids que Kate, yeux bleus/verts, cheveux allant jusqu'aux omoplates. 90% du temps, elle à une queue de cheval ou quelque chose d'équivalent. En fait on pourrait dire qu'elle est un peu comme la grande soeur de Kate.**

**Dans le chapitre 16, on en serra plus sur les loups-gaous ainsi que la reine des vampire et le chef des loups-garou. Bisoux à tous**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys! Désoleé pour ce contre temps mais j'ai eu une semaine de malade! Désolée aussi pour ceux qui lisent Blood History mais pour l'instant je préfère me concentrer sur L'appel de la lune. Merci à LittleMissFierce qui ma proposée de devenir ma beta reader même si on n'en a pas vraiment parler encore. Enfin bref voila la suite.**

**J'ai un petit service à vous demander. J'aimerai que tous ceux qui ont mis cette fic dans leur favoris me le dise. Juste pour voir combien l'on fait. (Et pour grossir mon ego.) Merci!**

**L'appel de la lune**

**Chapitre 16:**

Quelques jours plus tard, Castle invita Ryan, Esposito, Lanie et le capitaine au loft. L'heure de la révélation avait sonnée. Après leur avoir raconté les grandes lignes, Lanie et Montgomery prirent ça comme une blague, donc après s'être déshabillée (Kate en avait assez de détruire tous ses vêtements, même si Castle lui en achetait avec plaisir et que Martha et Alexie adoraient faire du shopping avec elle.) et avoir déplacé plusieurs meubles, le lieutenant se changea en loup géant devant eux.

Les gars, qui ne l'avaient jamais vu transformée, furent un moment abasourdit mais ils avaient l'air de trouver sa cool. Le capitaine faillit avoir une crise cardiaque et Lanie…elle perdit connaissance.

Poussant un petit soupire, Kate, qui était toujours dans sa forme animale, alla s'assoir entre Castle et sa fille, qui étaient debout, en face des autres. Dans cette position, elle était légèrement plus grande que l'écrivain qui ne put s'empêcher de caresser sa fourrure. Kate laissa échapper des petits sons de plaisir, **(N/A: Je voulais utiliser le mot ronronner, mais les loups sa ne ronronne pas…si?)** alors qu'Alexie s'appuya contre son autre côté, collant sa tête dans la fourrure de son épaule.

Pendant ce temps, Martha était partie dans la cuisine, préparer un verre de vin pour tout le monde. Ils allaient en avoir besoin. Ryan essaya de calmer le capitaine, Esposito s'occupa de Lanie et Leïla regardait un match de basket à la télé. _Oh Mon Dieu ce sont les LA Lakers qui jouent ce soir! _avait-elle dit en allumant la télé.

« Lanie? Bébé ça va? » Demanda Esposito en tapotant les joues de la concernée.

« Hum…Javie? »

Bébé? Javie? Kate leva l'un de ses gros sourcil et pencha sa tête sur le côté. Apparemment elle n'était pas la seule à avoir un secret.

« Javie j'ai fait un drôle de rêve, on était chez Castle et- »

« Beckett s'est transformée en loup géant? »

« Huh…oui? Oh mon Dieu. Ce n'était pas un rêve n'est-ce pas? » Dit-elle en voyant Kate. Martha revint avec les verres. Le capitaine et Lanie l'avalèrent d'une seule traite. Castle attrapa alors un peignoir et l'ouvrit en grand pour permettre à Kate de redevenir humaine. Elle enfila le peignoir et alla s'installer sur le canapé toujours entre Castle et Alexie.

« Vous devez surement avoir des…questions. » Fit Kate après que l'écrivain ait attrapé ses jambes pour les placer sur ses cuisses.

« Ouais, Leïla nous à dit comment tu es devenue un loup-garou mais en quoi sa consistait. »

« Oh heum…Contrairement au mythe, l'argent ne nous fait rien de particulier, bien que nous sommes obligés de nous transformer la nuit de pleine lune, on peut aussi se transformer les autres jours de mois. Nous nous transformons aussi lorsque nous ressentons des émotions vraiment forte: La peur…la colère. » Elle fit une pause et jeta un cou d'œil gêné à Castle. Ils savaient très bien pour la colère. « Nous avons trois formes de transformations que nous appelons tous simplement type 1, type 2 ou type 3.

Lors de la transformation de type 1 je ressemble à un loup normal. On l'appel aussi la forme camouflage. On peut plus facilement se cacher quand on ressemble à un vrai loup.

La transformation type 2 est celle que je vous ais montré tantôt. Lorsqu'on se transforme on devient automatique cette forme là, c'est ensuite à nous de décider si on veux se changer en type 1 ou 3. »

« J'ai jamais vraiment compris d'ailleurs. » Intervint Leïla. « Si tu te transforme en cette forme et premier sa doit être celle là, la type 1 et la 1 la type 2...Compris? »

Kate ouvrit la bouche pour répondre quand elle réalisa qu'elle ne connaissait pas la réponse à la question.

« Oh j'en sais rien c'est pas moi qui à décidée des noms. Enfin bref, dans la forme type 2, nos cinq sens sont surdéveloppés, beaucoup plus que dans les autres formes et nous sommes extrêmement rapide.

Pour finir il y a la transformation type 3. Dans cette forme on ressemble à un vrai loup-garou. Nous sommes beaucoup plus agile et cent fois plus fort. »

« Wow… » Murmura le médecin légiste.

« Maintenant qu'on sait pour les loups-garous, j'aimerai bien connaître les vampires. » Annonça Montgomery. Tous les regards se dirigèrent vers le vampire présent dans la pièce qui était toujours passionnée pas le match. Cependant, quand elle remarqua le silence autour d'elle, elle détourna ses yeux de la télé pour voir que tout le monde la fixait.

« Je vous jure que c'était pas moi! J'était pas là et puis de toute façon je suis trop petite pour l'atteindre. » Dit-elle en levant les deux mains en l'air avec un faux air apeuré.

« Ils veulent que tu leur parles des vampires. » Expliqua Kate amusée.

« Oh, ok. Il fallait le dire tout de suite. » Elle éteignit la télé et leur fit face. « Huh, par où commencer? L'aille, l'eau bénite, les crucifix, ce sont des mythes. Nous dormons, mais pas dans un cercueil. Enfin, en tout ca moi je ne dors pas dans un cercueil. Le soleil peut nous faire redevenir poussière sauf si nous avons cette jolie petit pierre. » Elle leva sa main droite pour montrait une bague avec une pierre bleu à son majeur. « C'est une _lapis lazuli_. Cette pierre plus un petit sort et hop, on peut marcher en plein jour.

On est immortel, j'ai moi-même 2059 ans. Le bois et le feu sont létal pour nous. Un petit morceau de bois dans le cœur et on est mort…encore. Il y a une plante aussi qu'on a du mal à supporter: de la verveine. On peut manger de la nourriture humaine, bien que techniquement sa ne nous nourrit pas.

Pour transformer un humain en vampire, contrairement à ce que tout le monde crois ce n'est pas à cause de notre venin. Les vampires n'ont pas de venin contrairement aux loups-garous. Il faut que l'humain meurt avec du sang de vampire dans son organisme pour se changer » Elle fit une pause puis se leva.

« Le monde des vampires est gouverné par une reine depuis plus de 5000 ans: La reine Nora. Celui des loups-garous par leur chef Lucas et ses ancêtres depuis de nombreuses génération. Depuis le traiter de paix entre les vampires et les loups-garous, Nora et l'ancêtre de Lucas: Altaïr, ont décidés de régner leur peuple en…collaboration en quelque sorte. Il y a un accord très simple entre eux: Toutes les affaires qui concernent les vampires sont traitées par Nora et celles qui concernent les loups-garous par Lucas. Pour celles qui concernes les deux sont traitées par- »

« Laisse moi deviner. Nora et Lucas? » Interrompit Castle.

« C'est bien Castle, tu sais suivre une conversation. La raison pour laquelle je vous dis ça et que je suis venue ce soir c'est…qu'il existe une lois dans nos deux monde…Et j'ai honte à l'avouer, mais j'avais totalement oubliée avant-hier soir. »

Kate se tendit contre Castle. Elle aussi avait totalement oubliée cette foutu lois.

« Laquelle? » Demanda Esposito.

« Aucun humain ne dois savoir. »

« Mais…sa veux dire quoi? » Demanda cette fois-ci Alexie.

« Et bien, si Nora ou Lucas venaient à apprendre que des humains connaissent notre secret…et ba….Kate et moi serions dans une sacré merde…et vous probablement mort. Enfin à part Castle et Alexie, étant les imprégnés de Kate, ils ont le droit de savoir. »

Un silence tendu se fit dans la pièce.

« Ne paniquez pas, Kate et moi pouvons aller les rencontrer et leur demander une dérogation. Vous travaillez avec Kate et vous savez garder des secrets, je ne pense pas que Nora ou Lucas auront un problème que vous sachiez…enfin j'espère. » Continua le vampire doucement. « Le choix s'offre à vous. Je peux vous hypnotiser pour vous faire tout oublier de cette nuit ou alors je ne le fait pas et on tente de persuader la reine et Lucas… C'est comme vous voulez. »

Tout le monde resta silencieux, ce qui ne détendit pas le lieutenant. Elle savait que c'était leur choix à faire mais elle avait vraiment envie qu'ils tentent le cou. Sa tension ne passa pas inaperçu aux Castle. Rick caressa tendrement ses mollets et chevilles tandis qu'Alexie enroula ses bras autour du sien et posa sa tête contre son épaule.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passera s'ils refusent? » Demanda Esposito.

« Et bien…ils vous hypnotiserons…ou vous tueront, tout dépendra de l'humeur de Nora en faite…Vous voyez, la reine Nora est une reine juste. Elle respecte les lois qu'elle à crée elle-même et ne punis que quand c'est réellement nécessaire…Néanmoins, quand elle punis…et bien disons que…Je n'est jamais connue quelqu'un d'aussi…sadique. »

Devant l'air horrifié des autres elle rit.

« Du calme! Je rigole…à moitié. » Elle finit sa phrase dans un murmure. Martha secoua alors la tête et pris une gorgée de vin.

« Option deux. Évidemment. Je ne suis pas prête à quitter ce monde. Vous n'imaginez pas les sensation ressentis quand on se fait mordre par un vampire. »

Tous les regards se fixèrent sur l'unique vampire de la pièce. Celui de Kate était réprobateur. Leïla avait une expression qui disait: _Ba quoi?_

« C'est elle qui me la demandé! » Se défendit-elle.

Lanie pris alors une grande inspiration.

« Option deux. » Kate retourna son attention vers elle et lui sourit soulagée. Ryan et Esposito se regardèrent avant de répondre en même temps.

« Option deux. »

« Option deux. » Finit le capitaine.

« Bon… » Sourit Leïla. « Il ne me manque plus qu'à organiser notre entretien avec eux. »

« Et ils habitants où? Alaska? Transylvanie? » Demanda Castle.

« Los Angeles. » Répondirent Leïla et Kate en même temps.

« Los Angeles? »

« Tu regardes trop de films Castle. Les vampires et les Loups-garous aiment aussi le soleil et la plage. » Dit le vampire.

Ils continuèrent à parler du voyage, des vampires et des loups-garous un bon moment. Kate les regarda faire, souriante. Mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être inquiète de cette confrontation avec la reine et Lucas.

**Ma description des vampires vous ait peut-être familiée, et bien c'est normal, c'est exactement la même que dans vampire diaries. Vous savez, j'adore la saga Twilight. A sa sortie j'était aussi obsédée que je ne lui suis aujourd'huit avec Castle. Mais pour moi un vampire doit avoir la possibilité de mordre quelqu'un sans avoir à le transformé ou le tuer. Je ne sais pas pour vous mais moi je trouve cette acte extrèmement...sexy. *rougie* C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que dans la plupart de mes fics il y aura des morsure par ci par la.**

**Je sais que techniquement la transformation de type 1 ne sert à rien mais je voulais que Kate puisse sortir le soir de la pleine lune, mais les rues de New York sont tout sauf vide la nuit alors j'ai inventée cette forme.**

**Je vais peut-être commençer une nouvelle fic sur Castle. Non surnaturel cette fois-ci. 95% guimauve et 5% action.**

**Bon WE à tous! Bisoux!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey, un nouveau petit chapitre pour ce début de semaine. Grand Merci à ma nouvelle Beta reader LittleMissFierce! Que j'embrasse très fort.**

**L'appel de la lune**

**Chapitre 17:**

« Rick! » Cria Kate, alors que l'écrivain accélérait ses mouvements de hanches.

« Ah, Kate… » Il passa les mains sous les oreillers pour agripper violemment le matelas tandis que la jeune femme posa les siennes sur son dos pour finir sur ses fesses, le forçant à intensifier ses pénétrations.

Le voyage pour Los Angeles était prévu pour le week-end prochain, soit dans 2 jours. Plus on arrivait à la date de départ et plus Kate stressait. Et s'ils disaient non? Et s'ils décidaient que les hypnotiser était trop risqué et qu'ils ordonnaient leur mort? Leïla lui répétait sans cesse que Nora et Lucas étaient 'cool', mais elle n'était pas convaincue et toute sorte de scénario catastrophe envahissaient ses pensées.

« Oh mon Dieu, Rick! »

« Mord moi Kate, je t'en supplies mord moi! »

Il ne fallait pas le lui dire deux fois. Ses yeux devinrent verts clairs et en une seconde elle planta ses dents dans la chair tendre de son cou. Castle poussa un long gémissement bestial et Kate lui répondit par de petits geignements alors qu'elle suçait son sang.

Ils étaient proches. Vraiment proche. Castle attrapa ses cuisses et la força à entourer ses magnifiques jambes autour de sa taille. Il ne contrôlait plus la force de ses mouvements. Si elle n'avait pas été un loup-garou, il était presque sûr qu'il lui aurait fracturé le bassin.

C'est là qu'il sentit ses muscles internes se contracter violemment contre son membre. Elle relâcha son cou et renversa sa tête sur l'oreiller criant son nom dans l'extase. Il fit de même dix secondes plus tard. Il cacha son visage dans son cou, la respiration saccadée alors qu'elle soigna la morsure en la léchant. Il se retira alors d'elle et roula sur le côté, l'attirant contre lui.

« Je t'aime. » Dit il aux anges.

« Je t'aime aussi. » Ils restèrent un moment silencieux, lui caressant son épaule nue et elle son torse.

« Je veux venir. » Dit il alors.

« Où ça? »

« …A Los Angeles. » Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite mais il put la sentir se tendre contre lui. Finalement elle se redressa et s'assit sur le lit, lui tournant le dos.

« Non. » Fit-elle d'une voix froide.

« Kate- »

« Non Rick, tu ne sais pas se que tu demandes. On ne part pas là bas pour nous amuser. On va décider du sort de nos amis et également de toi et à la moindre bourde, Nora peux ordonner l'exécution de tout le monde. »

« Mais ce Lucas peut- »

« Lucas n'a aucune autorité sur elle. Les humains ne font pas parti du traité. Si elle ordonne leur mort, Lucas ne pourra rien pour nous. »

« Mais je suis ton imprégné et Alexis aussi. »

« Mais Martha ne l'est pas. Esposito non plus, Ryan, Lanie ou encore le capitaine… » Elle commençait à paniquer. « Et je suis sûr que si on l'énerve vraiment elle n'en aura rien à foutre de ce traité, et s'il arrivait quelque chose à toi ou à Alexis je- » Ok, maintenant elle paniquait totalement. Elle avait du mal à respirer et tremblait de tout son corps. Castle s'approcha d'elle et la serra contre lui.

« Kate, Kate ça va aller. Tout va bien, elle ne me fera rien et à Alexis non plus. »

« …Tu veux toujours venir n'est-ce pas? » Dit-elle après s'être calmée.

« Être séparé de toi quelque heures m'est insupportable. Quatre jours? Impossible. »

Elle ferma les yeux et poussa un soupir.

« A une seule condition: Tu ne parles que lorsque l'on te le demande. Et je t'en supplies restes sérieux. »

« Promis. » Sourit-il.

« Je suis sérieuse Rick, tu la boucle ok? »

Il imita une fermeture éclair sur sa bouche. Elle avait toujours l'air inquiète, mais moins qu'avant. Ils se recouchèrent, l'un contre l'autre pour s'endormir quelques minutes plus tard.

Le jour du départ, vers 18h, Castle et Beckett allèrent à JFK Airport où ils retrouvèrent Leïla et son jet privé.

« La classe. » Fit Castle. « Il à dut coûter bonbons! »

« En effet, mais en 2059 ans, on gagne pas mal d'argent. » Répondit le vampire en les faisant enter dans l'appareil. « Alors Castle, pas trop inquiet? Je sais que Kate panique totalement. »

« C'est normal non? » Se défendit la concernée.

« Pas vraiment en fait. Sincèrement ils sont tous les deux sympa. Nora…elle est juste un peu sadique c'est tout… » Devant le regard appuyé de Kate elle rajouta. « Bon d'accord c'est la personne la plus sadique que je connaisse, mais elle l'est seulement avec ceux qui le mérite, juré! »

La panique gagna de nouveau Kate qui s'enfonça dans son siège en cuir.

« Je ne comprend pas, Lucas et Nora vivent ensemble? » Demanda l'écrivain.

« Non ils sont voisins. Néanmoins ils ont une énorme…cave dirons nous qui relie leur deux maisons. C'est là que se trouve leur trône. »

« Ils sont ensemble? »

Leïla le regarda, le visage sans expression et cligna plusieurs fois les yeux. Soudain, elle éclata de rire, surprenant les deux autres.

« La reine Nora et le chef Lucas? Ah! Ça serait la nouvelle du siècle! Non ils ne sont pas ensemble. Et vous comprendrez pourquoi en les voyant. De plus ils sont tous les deux mariés de leur côté. »

Elle se calma mais continua à pousser des petits rires de temps en temps. Plusieurs heures plus tard le commandant de bord leur annonça qu'ils arrivaient à l'aéroport de Los Angeles. Les stresse de Kate augmenta. La rencontre allait bientôt avoir lieu…

* * *

**Bon je sais il ne se passe pas grand chose dans ce chapitre mais il fallait que je coupe ici! Mais la suite va bientôt arriver.**

**Dans le prochain chapitre il y aura la rencontre avec la reine Nora et le chef Lucas ainsi qu'une petite surprise pour notre bonne amie Leïla.**


	18. Chapter 18

**L'appel de la lune**

**Chapitre 18:**

Arrivés à l'aéroport de Los Angeles, ils furent accueillis par un vieil homme d'une soixantaine d'années qui les attendait à côté d'une limousine.

« Bonjours Walter. » Lui dit Leïla.

« Miss Shepard, la reine attend votre visite. Elle m'a demandé de venir vous chercher. » Il leva alors un sourcil en direction de l'écrivain et de sa muse.

« Voici Kate Beckett, un loup-garou, et son imprégné, Richard Castle. J'ai informé la reine et Lucas de leur venue. »

Le vieil homme acquiesça et les invita à entrer dans la voiture.

« C'est un humain? » Demanda Castle en chuchotant.

« Oui. » Répondit le vampire. « Il y a un peu plus de 100 ans, Nora a sauvé son arrière grand-père. Celui-ci a alors promis que lui et sa famille la servirait à condition qu'elle les protègent. »

Le voyage se fit en silence, à part Castle qui posait un tas de questions, inutiles pour la plupart, à Walter. Les deux villas voisines étaient gigantesques. L'écrivain en eut la mâchoire à terre. Des hommes (et femmes), que Castle présumait être des vampire et/ou des loups-garous, les conduisirent au sous sol, dans une grande pièce qui devait être la salle des trônes.

En entrant Castle fut surpris de voir une belle femme blonde se disputer avec un grand homme brun. La femme qui devait être Nora, avait donc des cheveux blond qui lui arrivaient jusqu'aux épaule. **(N/A: Imaginez Nicole Kidman.)** Quant à Lucas, comme tous les loups-garous, il était grand musclé, cheveux brun. **(N/A: Cette fois-ci imaginez Hugh Jackman. Je viens juste de voir **_**Australia,**_** et je me suis rendue compte qu'ils étaient parfait pour ces rôles.)**

« Tu sais Nora, tu devrais arrêter de crier comme ça. Une ride apparaît entre tes deux yeux. » Fit Lucas agacé. La blonde eu l'air choqué mais ne put s'empêcher de se toucher à l'endroit indiqué.

« Écoute moi bien médore. J'ai plus de 5367 ans et ce n'est pas toi qui va me dire ce que je dois faire! »

« Oh, excuse moi…mamie. »

« Clébart. »

« Chieuse. »

« Bâtard. »

« Garce. »

« Toutou à sa mémère. »

« Votre altesse? » Intervint un garde.

« Quoi ? » S'écrièrent en même temps les deux dirigeants en se tournant vers lui. C'est là qu'ils remarquèrent la présence de Kate, Richard et Leïla. Celle-ci avait un air désespéré et amusé à la fois. L'écrivain comprenait maintenant l'hilarité du vampire à sa question dans l'avion. Ces deux la ne pouvait pas se supporter. Lorsqu'il se disputait avec Kate, c'était toujours avec un peu de flirt. Eux pas du tout.

« Leïla! » S'exclama la reine en s'approchant d'eux. « Bon Dieu, si tu savais à quel point je regrette d'avoir signé ce foutu traité ! »

« _Si tu savais à quel point je regrette d'avoir signé ce foutu traité , _gnagnagna. » Imita Lucas. Nora le fusilla du regard mais ne répondit pas.

« Majesté, Lucas, je vous présente Kate Beckett et son imprégné Richard Castle- »

« L'écrivain? » S'écria Nora. « Oh, j'adore vos bouquins. Ce sont mes préférés, et croyez moi j'en ais lu des livres! »

« Demande lui un autographe pendant que tu y ais. » Grogna le chef des loups-garous. La blonde eu l'air pensive, comme si elle se tâtait, devait-elle ramener ses bouquins ou pas? Cela ne fit qu'augmenter l'agacement de Lucas.

« C'est une affaire de loup-garou? » Dit elle finalement. « Alors il faut que vous allez parler à l'autre tache la bas. » Fit-elle en désignant le concerné de son pouce. Celui-ci lui fit la grimace.

« En fait, cela vous concerne tous les deux. » Indiqua Leïla. Cela attira l'attention des deux chefs.

« Vraiment? On t'écoute Leïla. » Lui dit Lucas.

Leïla se tourna brièvement vers Kate puis de nouveau vers les dirigeants. Elle leur raconta toute l'histoire en commençant par la transformation de Kate. Pendant le récit, celle-ci s'agrippa fortement à la main de son imprégné. Il grimaça mais ne fit aucun commentaire sachant qu'elle avait vraiment peur. Et en plus il avait promis de la fermer en présence des deux chefs.

« Donc si je comprend bien, vous voulez notre accord, pour que des humains connaissent notre secret? » Demanda Nora à la fin du récit. Elle avait un air qui disait: _Quoi c'est tout? Je m'attendais à pire que ça._ Lucas scrutait Kate avec étonnement, curiosité et admiration. Ce qui n'échappa pas à Castle qui se rapprocha de son loup-garou préféré.

« Oui Altesse je- » Leïla se coupa net lorsqu'elle vit un des garde de Nora entrer dans la sale. Il était vraiment magnifique, grand, musclé, cheveux noirs, yeux marrons. Il s'était lui aussi figé en voyant la jeune vampire.

« Uh oh. » Fit tout le monde dans la salle, à l'exception de Castle et des deux vampires.

« Bonjour…Je suis Leïla Shepard. »

« Kaïdan Alenko. » **(N/A: Un autre petit clin d'œil à **_**Mass Effect, **_**pour ceux qui connaissent.)** Ils parlaient tous les deux avec une extrême douceur et ne se quittaient pas des yeux.

« Kate? Pourrais-tu continuer sans moi? » Lui demanda Leïla.

« Pas de problème. »

« Nora? Pourriez vous nous prêter une chambre? »

« Bien sûr, Kaïdan te montrera. » Répondit celle-ci amusée.

« Bien, je pense que deux heures nous suffiront… »

« Disons trois. Si ce n'est pas quatre. » Coupa Kaïdan.

Cela fit frissonner Leïla de plaisir.

« Pour quoi faire? » Demanda doucement Castle à Kate.

« Tu viens d'assister à l'imprégnation version vampire. »

« Oh, et ces quatre heures c'est pour… »

« Oui. »

Le nouveau couple se sourit avant de disparaître. Le silence retomba dans la salle.

« Bon, je crois que j'ai perdu un de mes gardes. » Soupira Nora.

« Oh ,tu vas pas te mettre à pleurer. T'as plus de vampires chez toi que dans le monde entier! »

« Oh! C'est pas vrai! Sur tous tes ancêtres, tu es le seul à être aussi chiant! Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je suis impatiente que ton gosse prenne la relève. »

« Ne t'en fais pas, je vais faire en sorte qu'il soit aussi chiant que moi. » Sourit Lucas.

« Alors je le viderai de son sang dans son sommeil. » Grogna la reine. Le loup-garou répondit à son grognement. Castle se pencha vers Kate.

« Dis, c'est un miracle que la guerre n'est pas éclatée. »

« Ça c'est clair! » Répondirent Nora et Lucas en même temps faisant sursauter l'écrivain. Ah oui, c'est vrai: super ouïe.

« Uh…On peut revenir à notre histoire? » Demanda timidement Kate.

« Oui! » S'écrièrent les deux dirigeants une nouvelle fois en même temps. Ils se fusillèrent du regard avant de se retourner vers l'écrivain et sa muse.

« Ca ne me pose pas de problème que vos amis soient au courant pour nous. » Dit Nora. « En fait j'en n'en ai absolument rien à foutre. Toute fois, si ça devenait publique…les sanctions serreraient… en conséquences. »

« Oui bien sûr. » Répondit Kate. Elle poussa un long soupir de soulagement et Castle embrassa tendrement sa tempe.

« Bon, maintenant que cette affaire est réglée j'ai des affaires plus urgentes à traiter. » Fit Nora.

« Comme quoi? Tu dois sauter ton mari? »

La reine se tourna vers Lucas et lui sourit.

« Exactement. » Sur ceux elle s'en alla chez elle, laissant Castle et Kate avec le chef des loups-garous. Celui-ci soupira et secoua la tête avant de se tourner vers le couple. Il regarda Kate plus particulièrement.

« D'après ce que j'ai compris vous êtes un loup-garou que depuis 4 mois. »

« Plus ou moins oui. »

« Et vous vous êtes imprégné? Deux fois? »

« Heum, oui. »

« Et il n'y à jamais eu de bain de sang? Incroyable. »

« Oh, il y a failli en avoir… »

« Je ne vous en aurai pas voulu si ça avait été le cas. Vous savez où dormir ce soir? »

« Heu…non » Répondit intelligemment Castle.

« J'ai une chambre d'amis si vous le souhaitez? »

Castle et Kate se regardèrent un instant avant d'accepter la proposition.

« Parfait, veuillez me suivre alors. »

Kate attrapa la main de son imprégné avant de suivre son chef dans sa villa., espérant que Leïla ne prenne pas trop de temps. Sa pup lui manquait énormément !

* * *

**ah! Nora et Lucas sont de sacrés numéro uh? Vous savez dans 90% des films ou livres que j'ai vue sur les vampires et Loups-garous, les chefs sont toujours méchants et ba moi je voulais de gentils chefs alors voila. Bonne soirée à tous.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Me voila de retour pour le 19e chapitre! Encore merci à ma Beta reader! Merci pour ceux qui me laissent des reviews et même ceux qui m'en laissent pas d'ailleurs! Bonne lecture à tous!**

**L'appel de la lune**

**Chapitre 19:**

La femme de Lucas, Dana enceinte jusqu'aux yeux les accueilli chaleureusement et les invita à venir partager leur repas, Castle se précipita d'accepter faisant rouler les yeux de sa muse. Pendant leur repas, ils parlèrent de tout et de rien avec une petite préférence pour les conversations sur les livres de Castle. Quand Lucas prenait la parole c'était toujours pour parler de Kate ou à Kate, et cela n'échappa pas à l'écrivain, ni à Lisa d'ailleurs. Celle-ci regardait son mari avec une légère tristesse dans le regard mais elle n'avait pas l'air jalouse.

C'était tout le contraire pour Castle. A chaque minutes qui passait, à chaque regard, chaque parole adressée à Kate, la jalousie qu'il ressentait se faisait de plus en plus forte. Il se demanda un instant si c'était ce qu'elle avait pu ressentir avec Gina et Meredith, et si c'était le cas, il comprenait pourquoi elle avait failli bouffer son éditeur.

Kate sembla se rendre compte de sa jalousie, grâce à leur lien, car elle attrapa sa main et la serra dans les siennes, alors qu'elle lui lançait des regards inquiet, mais réconfortant, lui disant silencieusement qu'elle était sienne. Cela sembla le calmer quelque peu, mais si Lucas ne lâchait pas l'affaire, il devrait avoir une petite conversation avec lui. Qu'il soit un loup-garou ou non, il n'allait pas le laisser lui voler son loup-garou.

Plus tard, Lucas les invita à venir prendre un dernier verre dans son salon. Avant que Kate ne puisse ouvrir la bouche, Castle répondit d'une voix dure qu'ils étaient fatigués à cause du décalage horaire et qu'ils voulaient dormir. Lucas se rendit compte que le ton de Castle était étonnement dur.

« Vous avez un problème Mr Castle? »

« Un problème? Si j'ai un problème? C'est la meilleur! Vous- »

« Rick, s'il te plait… » Murmura Kate en posant une main sur son torse et lui lança un regard qui disait clairement

____

_relax_.

« Désolée, mais nous sommes réellement épuisés. Nous continuerons notre conversation demain. »

Lucas acquiesça et leur montra leur chambre pour la nuit. En entrant dans la chambre, Kate fit un petit sourire et lui murmura bonne nuit, tandis que Castle lui lança un regard noir. Lucas soutint son regard.

Une fois seuls, Kate se tourna vers Castle.

« Non mais t'es malade? C'est le chef des loups-garous que tu viens d'agresser! »

« Je ne l'ai pas agressé… » Bouda l'écrivain.

« Au cas ou tu l'aurais oublié il s'agit de mon chef! Il a le droit de me commander ! Il a tous les droits sur moi! »

« Alors quoi? Je devais le laisser te draguer devant moi sans rien dire? »

« J'aimerai que tu me fasse confiance! J'en ai rien à faire qu'il me drague, je suis avec toi! Si tu me faisait confiance on aurait pas cette discussion idiote! »

« Te faire confiance? Bien sur que je te fais confiance! C'est toi qui ne me fais pas confiance! C'est pour ça que tu as sauter dans les bras de Demming! »

« Demming? Il n'a rien à faire dans cette discussion. »

« Alors on a rien à se dire! » Sur ce il s'en alla claquant la porte derrière lui.

D'un pas furieux il alla dans le salon et se dirigea vers le bar où il se servit un verre de whisky.

« Ce n'est pas une bonne idée de boire quand on est en colère. »

Castle sursauta et se retourna pour voir Lucas le regarder un petit sourire aux lèvres.

« Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez? Me voler ma dignité ? Non parce que vous avez déjà commencé à me voler la femme que j'aime. »

« Je crois qu'il y a un malentendu. » Dit Lucas en s'approchant de l'écrivain. Il attrapa son verre et le posa sur le bar. « Venez avec moi Castle, je dois vous montrer quelque chose. »

Il l'emmena dans une pièce qui était sans aucun doute le bureau de Lucas. La pièce était richement décorée. Des trophées en tout genre, des meubles anciens… Lucas s'arrêta près de son bureau et y pris une photo, qu'il regarda avec tristesse. Il la tendit alors à Castle. Il s'agissait d'un homme et une femme. Il reconnu l'homme tout de suite, c'était Lucas un peu plus jeune. Mais il regarda la femme plus attentivement, sa mâchoire toucha le sol, sous le choc. C'était le portrait craché de Kate. La ressemblance était stupéfiante.

« C'est Elena, ma petite sœur. » Castle ne répondit pas, toujours sous le choc. « Vous voyez, l'intérêt que je porte à Kate n'a rien à voir avec ce que vous pensez. Je suis imprégné à ma femme et je suis bien heureux. Tout comme je sais que Kate est imprégnée de vous. »

« Que-que lui est-il arrivé? » Demanda Castle, timidement.

« Elle s'est fait tuée, il y a près de dix ans en voulant me protéger d'un démon. »

« Un démon? »

« Quoi? Vous ne pensiez quand même pas que les loups-garous et les vampires étaient les seules créatures mythique qui existent, si? » Dit Lucas amusé. « Je laisse Kate vous raconter tout ça. Vous devriez la rejoindre et régler votre différent. La séparation avec son imprégné et très douloureuse, vous savez ? Elle doit souffrir le martyre en se moment. »

Castle se contenta d'hocher la tête et se précipita dans sa chambre. Ce qu'il vit déchira son cœur. Kate était assise sur le lit, des larmes coulant sur ses joues, la main sur sa poitrine. Sa respiration saccadé était par moment coupé par des sanglots. Sans plus attendre il alla s'asseoir près d'elle et la pris dans ses bras.

« Oh Kate, je suis désolé, tellement désolé. Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime. » Ella passa ses bras autour de son cou et se cola contre lui.

« Rick…Je te fais confiance… »

« Je sais, je sais, chut…Je suis un idiot… »

« Je sais que j'ai fait une erreur avec Tom… »

« Ne parlons pas de ça, je t'aime, tu m'aimes, on s'aime. » Il s'écarta légèrement d'elle et essuya ses larmes tendrement.

« Ne t'en vas plus comme ça…sa fait trop mal… » Son ton suppliant, lui brisa le cœur.

« Je te le promet, je suis tellement désolé. » Sur ceux, il l'embrassa tendrement. Elle répondit au baiser fougueusement et lui arracha littéralement sa chemise. Ils firent de même avec le reste de le

vêtement et la seule chose que pouvait penser Castle était:

__

_ Make up sex, is the best.__

* * *

_

**Ah! vous avez vu l'épisode 10 d'hier? J'ai adorée! Mais maintenant je suis obsédée par le sois disant tatouage de Beckett. Sa me donne plein d'idée...Oh et le moment ou Castle lui demande de l'aide pour pousser l'étagère et Beckett qui se fait craquer les doigts avec un regard lasé! MDR X). Maintenant il faut attendre le 3 janvier...That suck...**


	20. Chapter 20

**Bonsoir tout le monde! Voici enfin le chapitre 20! Désolée pour l'attente mais comme je l'ais dit pour mes autres fics, j'avais mes partielles. Ma beta va partir en vacances bientôt alors je ne pourrait pas rejouter de chapitre avant son retour(Hey c'est du travail de corriger toutes mes fautes d'orthographes! La pauvre, elle a besoin de vacances!). A moins biensur que sa ne vous dérenge pas de lire un chapitre avec des fautes d'orthographes. Dites moi ce que vous en pensez!**

**L'appel de la lune**

**Chapitre 20:**

On ne vit pas Leïla, les deux jours suivant. Cela ne dérangea en rien l'écrivain et sa muse qui, pour être honnête, n'avaient pas remarqué son absence. Depuis que Rick avait découvert que « l'obsession » qu'avait Lucas pour Kate était parce qu'elle lui faisait penser à sa petite sœur, la relation entre les deux hommes s'était nettement améliorée. Castle et Kate passèrent deux jours à se promener dans la ville de Los Angeles, ou à parler avec Lucas de l'histoire des loups-garous, avec quelques visites surprises de la reine Nora.

Le matin du retour à New York, vers 6h30 du matin, Rick se réveilla et sourit en sentant le corps surnaturellement chaud et nu de sa louve préférée. Son sourire devint tendre alors qu'il commença à caresser son dos nu, doucement de sa main. Ce doux contact la réveilla lentement et elle sourit en rencontrant ses yeux bleus.

« Bonjour… » Dit-elle d'une voix endormie.

« Bonjour à toi aussi… » Murmura-t-il en retour avant de se pencher vers elle pour l'embrasser.

« Et bonjours à vous deux. »

La troisième voix dans la pièce les fit sursauter et par instinct Kate plaça son imprégné derrière elle. Les yeux de Kate, qui étaient devenus vert clair redevinrent d'une couleur normale lorsqu'elle reconnu l'intrus, ou plutôt l'intruse.

« Leïla. » Dit-elle d'une voix ennuyée.

« Cache ta joie ma belle, ça fait juste deux jours qu'on ne s'est pas vu. » Elle pris une voix faussement triste avec un petit air boudeur.

« La faute à qui? »

« Hey! Je me suis imprégnée! Ce n'est de ma faute si je ne pense qu'à lui et à son corps de Dieu grec et ses cheveux noir de jais sans oublier ses yeux marrons chocolat à croquer et cette paire de fesses bien…hum-hum, bon je m'égare là. Enfin bref, tu n'as rien à me dire. T'étais pas mieux quand tu t'es imprégné de Mr l'écrivain. »

« Ok, ok. Pourquoi es-tu là? »

« C'était pour vous rappeler que nous prenons l'avion dans deux petites heures. Alors il vaut mieux que vous vous magnez le train. »

« D'accord on va s'habiller et préparer nos affaires. »

« Très bien. » Personne ne bougea. Leïla avait croisée les bras et s'était appuyée contre le mur. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle remarqua que Kate lui lançait un regard appuyé.

« Oh! Vous voulez être seuls! Ok désolée je vous laisse. » Elle se mit à rire et sortit de la chambre alors que Kate secoua la tête et Rick rit doucement.

Ils descendirent au salon 45 minutes plus tard, là les attendaient Lucas, sa femme, Leïla et Kaïdan.

« Bon, je crois qu'il est temps de se dire au revoir » Fit Lucas.

« Il est temps en effet. » Répondit Castle en lui serrant la main. Les au revoirs durèrent une bonne dizaine de minute puis ils entrèrent dans la limousine en direction de l'aéroport.

Le vol dura moins de 6h. A l'aéroport de New York ils furent accueillis par Martha et Alexis. Celle-ci leur sauta les bras.

« Vous voila enfin! » S'écria-t-elle. « Vous m'avez tellement manqué tous les deux! »

Les deux adultes retournèrent l'étreinte, et Kate sentit le poids qu'elle ressentait depuis son départ disparaître. Sa pup était là et elle allait bien. Alexis s'écarta légèrement d'eux pour pouvoir les regarder dans les yeux.

« Alors, qu'a dit la reine? Et Lucas? Ils sont d'accord? Ils vont devoir se faire hypnotiser? »

« Du calme, on dirait un écureuil sous caféine. » Dit Castle en riant légèrement « Et quant à Lucas et Nora, ils ont acceptés de nous faire cette dérogation. »

« Ah, Dieu soit loué ! » Fit Martha alors qu'Alexis eu un grand sourire et étreignit Kate en cachant sa tête dans sa poitrine. La séparation avait été moins douloureuse que prévue, mais elle avait fait mal quand même. « Qui est ce beau jeune homme? » demanda la mère de Castle en désignant Kaïdan.

« Jeune, jeune, il a au moins 150 ans de plus que vous Martha. » dit Leïla. « Voici Kaïdan. Kaïdan, voici Martha Rodgers, la mère de Castle et sa fille Alexis qui est également l'imprégnée de Kate. »

« Bonjours à vous. » Répondit Kaïdan avec un accent italien et un sourire très sexy qui fit frissonner de plaisir toutes les femmes présentes.

« Il s'agit de mon compagnon. » continua Leïla. « Ou imprégné si vous préférez. »

« Vraiment? Félicitation! »

« Merci Martha. Je dois avouer que je n'y croyais plus. Ayant plus de deux milles ans…Mais c'est arrivé et je ne peux être plus heureuse. » Kaïdan l'embrassa tendrement sur sa joue. Ils décidèrent ensuite d'aller faire un saut au commissariat pour annoncer la bonne nouvelle aux autres. Une fois fait ils allèrent manger dans un petit restaurant pas loin.

Ce n'est que bien plus tard que Castle et Kate rentrèrent au loft, accompagnés d'Alexis et de Martha. Rick alla directement s'écrouler dans leur lit sans même prendre la peine de se déshabiller. Kate, qui avait plus d'énergie que son imprégné, pris le temps de prendre une douche puis d'aller rejoindre Alexis dans la cuisine et boire un chocolats chaud.

« Hey, alors bientôt les vacances de noël? » dit Kate , alors qu'elle accepta la tasse de chocolat chaud que lui tendis l'adolescente.

«Oh oui, enfin. Avec tous ses examens je bosse non stop. Les vacances vont me faire du bien. »

« Je confirme. Une pause de temps en temps, ça fait toujours du bien. »

« D'habitude, pendant les vacances de noël, papa et moi allons dans notre chalet aux Adirondacks. Je me demandais si nous allons y aller cette année? »

« Je ne sais pas. Il ne m'en à pas parlé. Mais ça me plairais bien d'y aller. J'en parlerai avec lui demain matin. »

Pour toute réponse, Alexis lui fit un grand sourire, et elles continuèrent à boire leur boisson dans un silence confortable.

« Bon aller, il se fait tard, tu devrais aller te coucher et je vais en faire de même. » Fit Kate, après qu'elle ai mis les deux tasses vides dans le lave vaisselle. Alexis hocha de la tête et suivit Kate dans les escaliers.

Elles stoppèrent devant la chambre de la jeune fille. Celle-ci se tourna vers le loup-garou et entoura sa taille de ses bras pour lui faire un long et tendre câlin. Kate retourna l'étreinte de bonheur posant sa joue sur la tête de la jeune fille et ferma les yeux, profitant de ce moment. Elles restèrent ainsi plusieurs minutes avant que le lieutenant n'embrasse le front d'Alexis en se défaisant de leur étreinte.

« Fait de beaux rêves pup ! »

« Bonne nuit. »

Après que la porte se soit fermée, Kate eu un petit sourire et alla dans sa chambre pour se coucher près de son ombre. Celui-ci la serra contre lui sans perdre un instant dans son sommeil. Beckett poussa alors un soupir de bien être et s'endormie, paisible.

* * *

**Adirondacks est un magnifique endroit dans l'état de New york, qui se trouve à environ 5h30 de New York City. Si vous voulez voir à quoi sa ressemble allez sur google! (je fais toujours ça! lol) En gros sa ressemble beaucoup au Canada! Je voulais un endroit ou Kate puisse se transformer en loup sans avoir peur de se faire griller.**

**J'adore les reviews au fait...J-14 avant le prochain épisode de Castle!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Merci Sweety pour ta review. Elle ma fait chaud au coeur. Je suis ravis que cette fic te plaise ainsi que les autres (Bonne année et bonne santé à toi aussi). Voici le chapitre tant désiré! J'en suis assez fière d'ailleurs. Dites moi ce que vous en pensez! **

**L'appel de la lune**

**Chapitre 21:**

Les Adirondacks étaient vraiment un endroit magnifique. Le chalet était énorme et somptueux. Le paysage blanc à cause de la neige et les sapins qui entouraient le chalet rendait la vision encore plus féerique. Kate avait une envie pressente de se déshabiller et de se changer en loup pour courir dans les environs, premièrement pour repérer les lieux et deuxièmement parce que ce paysage lui donner affreusement envie.

Castle, qui déchargeait la voiture, remarqua son était d'excitation et lui sourit.

« On est à plus de cinq kilomètre de la ville. Personne ne te verra… De plus je suis certain que tu le sentirai si une personne approchait. » Kate répondit à son sourire avec joie et retira ses vêtements. Castle la regarda faire, un air rêveur et admiratif au visage. Cela fit rouler les yeux à sa fille. _Les mecs…_

Un fois nue, Beckett se transforma et se mis a courir pour disparaître derrière les arbres. Alexis la regarda partir envieuse, voulant l'accompagner.

« Tu auras tout le temps de te promener avec Kate dans les bois, ma puce. Pour l'instant j'aimerai que tu m'aide à décharger et à allumer un feu dans la cheminer pour réchauffer le chalet . »

Deux heures plus tard, Kate n'était toujours pas revenu, mais Castle ne s'inquiétait pas. S'il lui arrivait quelque chose il le serait grâce à leur lien.

Alexis était dans sa chambre, lisant un livre, quand un bruit venant de dehors l'interrompit. Curieuse, elle se leva et se dirigea vers la fenêtre pour voir de quoi il s'agissait. Un grand sourire apparut sur son visage quand elle vit Kate dans sa forme de loup géant dans la neige. Elle remuait de la queue et lui fit signe de la rejoindre.

Alexis balança son livre sur son lit et s'habilla à la hâte avant de se précipiter dehors et de rejoindre Kate. La voyant arriver, le loup s'en alla en courant et un jeu de chat et la sourie s'en suivit pendant un bon moment jusqu'à ce qu'Alexis tombe dans la neige essoufflé. Voyant qu'elle s'était arrêtée, Kate alla la rejoindre et arrivée à sa hauteur elle baissa sa grosse tête pour la lécher au visage la faisant rire aux éclats.

Du porche, Castle assistait à la scène un sourire tendre sur les lèvres. Sa vie pouvait-elle être plus parfaite?

Remarquant sa présence, Beckett fit quelques pas vers lui, puis se tourna pour lui montrait son dos (et sa queue…). C'est alors qu'elle râpa le sol de ses pattes se qui fit valser de la neige en plein sur l'écrivain.

« Hey! » S'exclama celui-ci. Kate se retourna vers lui en se baissa sur ses deux pattes avant et remua de la queue le mettant au défis, tel un chien qui voulait jouer.

« Tu cherche la bagarre? Uh? »

Kate répondit par un petit grognement amusé alors qu'Alexis riait derrière elle. Castle la regarda avec un air faussement blessé.

« Ma propre fille qui me trahit. »

Celle-ci rit encore plus et se leva pour aller aux côtés de Kate qui s'était redressée.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise papa? Je suis dans le clan des plus fort. »

« Le clan des plus fort, uh? C'est-ce qu'on va voir. » Il se baissa alors pour faire une énorme boule de neige qu'il lança sur les deux fille. Alexis poussa un cris en la voyant arriver et se cacha derrière Kate, qui du cou, se pris la boule neige en pleine face. Elle secoua la tête pour se débarrasser de la neige et regarda son imprégné, ses yeux verts anormalement clairs, rétrécis.

_Uh-Oh._

Elle se tourna alors et comme tantôt elle râpa le sol de ses pattes le submergeant de neige.

« Ha! » Cria Castle quand de la neige passa sous sa chemise.

Ils s'amusèrent tellement qu'ils de virent pas le temps passer. Finalement ils se posèrent tous les trois au sol. Kate était couchait sue son côté, Castle et Alexis était assis contre son ventre chaud les empêchant d'avoir froid. L'écrivain, qui était le plus près de sa gueule, caressait son pelage au niveau de son oreille jusqu'à son menton. Alexis, qui était colée contre le ventre de Kate, avait sa queue dans sa main et jouait distraitement avec les poils à cet endroit.

Kate avait les yeux fermés et pendant un instant Castle cru qu'elle s'était endormis la tête redressée mais quand il arrêta de la caresser elle ouvrit les yeux, le regarda et secoua légèrement la tête lui disant silencieusement qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'il arrête.

La nuit commençait à tomber, mais personne ne voulait bouger. Finalement Kate se redressa forçant ses deux imprégnés à faire de même. Ils entrèrent dans le chalet et Castle alla rapidement chercher le peignoir de Kate avant de la retrouver dehors au pas de la porte…nue. Castle parcouru son corps des ses yeux avec délice avant de revenir à son visage pour voir qu'elle avait un sourire sexy, animal, aux lèvres le faisant frissonner de plaisir et d'anticipation.

Enfilant son peignoir, elle s'approcha de lui pour s'arrêter à quelques centimètre de ces lèvres.

« Plus tard… » Murmura-t-elle d'une voix douloureusement sexy, et Castle se sentit soudainement à l'étroit dans son pantalon. Le dîner fut simple mais délicieux, étant donné qu'ils ne faisait les cours que le lendemain.

Après avoir fait la vaisselle, ils décidèrent de voir un bon film de noël à la télé. Castle prépara un nouveau feu dans la cheminer tandis qu'Alexis mettait le film dans le lecteur DVD. Kate était partie mettre son pyjamas.

Retournant s'asseoir sur le canapé, Castle se frotta les mains. Le nouveau feu, venant à peine de commencer, il faisait encore un peu froid alors il ne put s'empêcher d'être choqué quand Kate les rejoignit habillée d'un petit short et d'un débardeur. Elle sourit amusée devant son visage et alla s'asseoir entre lui et sa fille. Celle-ci enroula son bras des siens immédiatement et se colla contre son corps chaud.

« T'as pas froid? » Demanda Castle.

« Non. » Sourit-elle.

« La température de Kate est supérieur que celle des humains. Elle change aussi selon la température ambiante. » Expliqua Alexis, toujours colée contre le loup-garou. « Plus il fait froid et plus la température de son corps augmente, plus il fait chaud et plus sa température baisse. C'est bien ça Kate? »

« Tout à fait exacte. C'est Leïla qui te la dit? »

« Oui quand on est partis au restaurant avec Grand-mère après ce qui s'est passé avec Gina. »

Kate acquiesça, se souvenant pourquoi elles étaient partis au restaurant. Les événements qui avaient suivis la fit rougir légèrement et le sourire coquin que lui envoya Castle ne fit qu'aggraver les choses.

A la fin du film, les deux humains était entrain de dormir contre le loup-garou. Tout doucement le lieutenant les décala afin de pouvoir se lever. Elle pris alors l'adolescente dans ses bras, comme une mariée, avec une telle facilité qu'on aurait pus croire que la rousse était plus légère qu'une plume. Elle l'emmena dans sa chambre et la posa délicatement dans son lit avant de la recouvrir avec les couvertures **(N/A: Dans ce genre d'endroit, il faut plusieurs couches de couvertures, croyez-moi. Il m'arrive même de garder mes chaussettes et de mettre un pantalon de survêtement!) **Elle caressa alors tendrement sa joue avant de lui donner un léger baiser sur le front.

Elle retourna alors, au près de Castle qui se réveilla à son approche.

« hum…? Où est Alexis? »

« Elle dort dans sa chambre, et il est temps que tu en face de même. »

« Hum? Je croyais qu'on allait…? » Il lui donna un regard coquin mais également fatigué ce qui la fit légèrement rire.

« On viens juste d'arriver Rick, on aura tout le temps de faire l'amour plus tard. Tu dois te reposer. Après tout tu n'es qu'un humain. » Elle avait dit ça d'un ton faussement insultant. Rick lui lança un petit regard noir avant de sourire.

« Tu as raison, je suis creeeeevé. » Dit-il en bayant.

Ils montèrent dans leur chambre et se couchèrent, Castle le torse collé au dos de Kate. La chaleur qui émanait de son corps lui permis de ne pas avoir froid et donc de s'endormir aussitôt. Pour Kate, se fut son odeur qui lui permit de s'endormir comme un bébé.

Plus tard dans la nuit, l'ouï fine du lieutenant lui permit d'entendre la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir et des pas qui se rapprochaient du lit. Reconnaissant de qui il s'agissait, Kate ouvra les bras. Alexis se coucha alors contre elle et colla sa tête contre sa poitrine en entourant sa taille et celle de son père avec ses bras.

« Ça va? » Demanda le loup-garou d'une voix endormie

« Oui, j'avais juste un peu froid dans ma chambre toute seule »

Kate l'embrassa tendrement sur le front avant de cacher son visage dans ses cheveux roux et de s'endormir entourée de ses deux imprégnés


	22. Chapter 22

**Oh Hé! Me revoila pour le 22e et dernier chapitre de cette fic! snif snif je sais!**

**Grand merci à Sarah et ses copines! Votre message ma fait rougire! lol**

**L'appel de la Lune**

**Chapitre 22:**

Cela faisait cinq jours qu'ils étaient aux Adirondacks. Noël était dans une semaine. Ils avaient décidaient, au dernier moment, de décorer le chalet pour Noël. Cette idée avait réjouie Alexis et donc avait réjouie son père et Kate.

Ce jour là, le lieutenant était particulièrement excitée. Elle ne tenait littéralement pas en place et la raison était simple: C'était le soir de la pleine lune. Les loups-garous devenaient instable, surexcités et encore plus volatils le jour précédent et suivant la pleine lune. Et Kate ne faisait pas exception à la règle.

Il n'y avait aucun danger pour Castle et sa fille, étant donné qu'ils étaient les imprégnés de Beckett, et un loup-garou ne ferait jamais de mal à son/ses imprégné(s). De plus, ils étaient dans un chalet au plein milieux de la forêt donc il n'y avait pas de risque que Kate attaque qui que se soit.

Mais l'écrivain hésita quand même à aller en ville à la demande de a fille pour aller chercher des décorations en plus et quelques provisions. Ce n'est pas qu'il ne faisait pas confiance en Kate, il savait très bien qu'elle ne ferait jamais de mal à Alexis, c'est juste qu'il savait très bien que c'était à cette période du mois que Kate était le plus agitée et il ne voulait pas la laisser seule.

« Ne t'en fait pas Rick, tout se passera bien. Tu ne pars que pour deux heurs tout au plus. » Le rassura Beckett. Elle sautillait légèrement et passait d'un pieds à l'autre mais lui fit un petit sourire rassurant ce qui le fit céder.

« Bon d'accord. Je vais me dépêcher. »

« Pas trop quand même papa, les rues son glissantes. » Dit sa fille.

« On se demande vraiment qui est l'adulte ici. » S'exclama Castle avant d'embrasser sa fille sur le front et Kate sur les lèvres.

Quand il rentra, environs deux heures plus tard, il faisait déjà nuit, c'est donc sans surprise qu'en entrant dans le chalet, il vit Kate dans sa forme loup type 1 (Loup normal) couchée près d'Alexis sur le canapé. Elle avait sa tête posée sur la cuisse de la rousse qui lisait un livre. Transformée, elle était beaucoup plus calme qu'en humaine.

Quand elle le vit entrer, Kate redressa sa tête vers lui et remua de la queue, visiblement contente qu'il soit là. Cela le fit rire et il alla poser ses sacs avant de se diriger vers les filles. Plus il se rapprochait et plus la queue de Beckett remuée vite. Il s'assit alors près d'elle et se pencha vers sa gueule. Aussitôt, elle commença à lui lécher le visage.

Ces réactions étaient typiquement canine mais le fait que ça soit Kate le fit rire malgré lui. Alexis s'était arrêtée de lire et ria en même temps que son père tout en caressant la fourrure de Kate. Castle donna alors un baiser au loup, sur le museau puis s'en alla dans la cuisine pour préparer le dîner. Kate reposa alors sa tête sur la cuisse de l'ado qui s'était remise à lire.

* * *

Trois jours plus tard, la période de pleine lune étant passée, Kate était revenue à un état normal.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait aujourd'hui? » Demanda Castle alors qu'il faisait la vaisselle du midi avec Kate.

« Et bien Alexis et moi pensions nous promener dans la forêt, comme il fait beau. Tu veux venir? »

« Et comment! »

Après avoir préparés des sacs et s'être habillés chaudement. (Pour Castle et sa fille seulement. Kate s'habillait normalement.) ils allèrent donc dans les bois. En plein milieux des bois.

Ils marchèrent depuis près de deux heures quand Kate sentit quelque chose. Elle décida donc de prendre un peu d'avance alors que les Castle parlaient énergiquement ensemble.

« Oh regarde Alexis! Le bel oiseau. On dirait un- » Castle ne put finir sa phrase car il se prit une grosse boule de neige en pleine figure. Il regarda sa fille choquée. Celle-ci regarda ailleurs avec un visage innocent. « C'est malin, tu as fait peur à l'oiseau. »

Pour toute réponse Alexis ria alors qu'il entreprit de se débarrasser de la neige qu'il avait sur lui.

De son côté, Kate tentait toujours de trouver l'origine de cette étrange odeur. Quelqu'un ou quelque chose les observait.

« Rick? Alexis? Je crois que- » Elle se figea quand elle vit une ombre noir entre deux arbres, mais elle disparu aussitôt. « Il faut continuer à avancer. » reprit-elle.

« Avancer? Facile à dire quand on est un loup-garou! » Dit Castle faussement agacé. « Ah les fem- » Encore une fois il fut coupé par une boule de neige. « Argh! Cette fois ça suffit! Il est temps pour Big Castle de montrer à mini Castle se qu'est une vrai boule de neige! » Dit Castle dans ton faussement démoniaque, plus comique qu'autre chose. Il se tourna vers Alexis avec une énorme boule de neige dans les mains. Sa fille regardait dans sa direction avec un air totalement terrifié.

« Ah! Big Castle fait vraiment pe- » En reculant il percuta quelque chose. Quelque chose de poilu et de grand, très grand. Il avala bruyamment sa salive avant de lever la tête.

Sa mâchoire tomba au sol.

Derrière lui ce trouvait un ours. Mais pas n'importe quel ours. Celui-ci avait une taille colossale, des canine très longue et des yeux noires. Exactement comme…comme un vampire.

Quand l'ours poussa un long rugissement, Castle repris constance et se précipita vers sa fille avant qu'il ne put lui donner un cou de patte. L'écrivain plaça sa fille derrière lui alors que l'ours marcha vers eux.

Soudainement un grognement se fit entendre. Kate, qui c'était changée en loup géant, courait vers la bête. Mais celle-ci lui donna un violent cou la faisant valser plusieurs mettre. L'ours se tourna alors vers les deux humains.r

Arrivé près deux, il se redressa sur ses deux pattes arrière. Il souleva sa patte avant droite mais avant qu'il ne puisse les frapper, il rugit de douleur. Kate avait plantée ses crocs dans l'une de ses pattes au sol. D'un cou, l'ours la dégagea. Elle s'écrasa au sol avant de se changer dans sa forme type 3 (forme loup-garou.)

Mais elle n'eu pas le temps de se lever, l'ours avait placé ses deux pattes sur sa poitrine et exerçait une forte pression ce qui la faisait étouffer.

Castle regardait la scène horrifié. La femme qu'il aimait, était en train de ce faire étouffer par un ours géant. Non, il n'allait pas rester là sans rien faire. Il fouilla dans son sac, afin de trouver son couteau et, pris d'un élan de courage, sauta sur le dos de l'ours plantant son couteau dans sa grosse fourrure.

A cause de la douleur, l'ours se redressa, hurlant de douleur, permettant à Kate de reprendre son souffle. Il se secoua, faisant tomber l'écrivain au sol. Il lui donna alors un violent cou de griffe et Castle alla s'écraser contre un arbre. C'est alors que l'ours reporta son attention vers Kate qui s'était redressée.

Ils se fixèrent un moment. Sans un seul mouvement. Puis soudainement ils se jetèrent dessus. Leur corps se percutèrent dans un bruit sourd. La bataille fit rage et les poussèrent jusqu'au bord de la montagne. Kate tomba juste aux rebords, sur le dos. Elle vit l'ours faire un bon sur elle. Puisant dans les dernières forces qui lui restait, elle utilisa ses deux pattes arrière pour faire levier et donc fit tomber l'ours dans le vide.

Elle le vit percuter de nombreux rochers avant de s'écraser au sol. Un poussa un long soupir de soulagement quand un cris l'interpella.

« Papa! » Elle se précipita vers ses imprégnés et ce qu'elle vit là, la figea d'horreur. Rick était couché dans la neige et était couvert de sang. Dans sa forme de loup géant elle alla se mettre à ses côtés. Elle poussa des geignements de douleurs alors qu'elle entreprit de lécher ses blessures pour tenter de le soigner.

« Kate… » Murmura-t-il d'une voix faible. « On sait tous les deux que c'est trop tard…On avait un marchais tu te souviens? »

Un larme coula sur sa fourrure brune alors qu'elle acquiesça lentement. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'ils en étaient arrivés là. Ella approcha sa gueule du cou de l'écrivain et après un gémissement de douleur, planta ses crocs dans son cou.

D'ici 12 heures, Richard Castle allait devenir un Loup-garou.

**To Be Continued.**

* * *

**Et oui c'est la fin de ma fic! Mais pas de panique! je vais faire une suite! Je ne peux pas laisser ça comme ça! Je vais vous les faire ces bébés loups! lol**


End file.
